Open your eyes
by mrguess
Summary: Every morning, when I open my eyes, I wish to see no one but you. It was stupid of me to let you go though I knew in my heart I can never truly will...because I love you too much. -Permanent Hiatus-
1. Arrival

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto even if I wish it on a shooting star.

A/N: Hi guys! This is my first fic ever, so please do be kind. R&R please! This is a SasuSaku fic and not a GaaSaku… ok?

Read on!

* * *

"Open your eyes, Sakura. Let me see them sparkle again with joy. Open them up once more… look at me… please… I beg you… don't leave me...

* * *

Chapter 1: Flight to Konoha 

"Hurry up, Sakura."

"Ne, Gaara!" replied a pink-haired girl whose eyes shone like bright emeralds. She stifled her yawn and walked slowly towards her best friend.

"Remind me again not to take you with me to family trips," Gaara sighed.

"You can't do that to me! I'll be all alone in this house and besides I'm considered part of your family," Sakura replied defensively.

Gaara said nothing. 'Well, it's true,' he thought. Sakura's family moved in next to their house, er, more like a mansion 3 years ago. He first thought she was obnoxious like all the other rich girls but she proved him wrong. Sakura was actually the first to approach and befriend him. She gained his trust and his whole family learned to love her like a little sister, including his two siblings, Temari and Kankuro.

"Earth to Gaara!" said Sakura loudly.

"What?" he snapped.

"Well, I'm finished packing and I already double-checked everything. Shouldn't we go now?" she asked with excitement evident in her eyes.

"Hn."

They rode in Gaara's black convertible to the airport. His family owns a huge corporation and has their own private plane so no need to bother with the flight schedule. Their destination will be Konoha, Japan, a few hours flight from America, where Temari and Kankuro are already waiting.

Sakura was excited because it will only be her second time to visit Japan. The first was when she was only 7 yrs. old. There was no one to take care of her so her parents just took her along. She knows how to speak Japanese and some Japanese culture because her parents were native Japanese who just migrated to America. Besides, it was coincidental that Gaara and his family are native Japanese too.

"Aaah, I'm so excited!" Sakura squealed.

Gaara just rolled his eyes. Sakura went with him since she will be left alone in their big house with no company except the caretakers. Her parents are always away on business trips and his parents, too. It was summer vacation, so why not?

As they board the plane, Sakura was talking non-stop about her plans once she gets there.

"We'll go shopping and then go to different tourist spots. Oh and I also want to go to my parents' old hometown. We can also meet new friends…"

"Yeah, yeah," was all he could say.

Finally, Sakura grew tired of talking to Gaara since he won't reply or even say anything. He wasn't even listening. She found out that he already dozed off and feeling quite tired herself, she found herself sleeping until the flight was nearly over.

"Gaara! Sakura! Over here!" shouted Temari who was smiling.

"Not so loud, Temari," Kankuro said but he was also grinning.

"Temari-chan! Kankuro-san!" yelled Sakura who was running towards them with Gaara walking slowly behind her.

"Ah, little brother," said Kankuro softly.

Gaara looked at them and said monotonously, "Hi, what's up?"

Kankuro smirked. 'Same as always, Gaara,' he thought.

They rode Temari's Mercedes Benz to a huge house in Konoha. While on the way, Sakura kept looking outside staring at the sceneries as they past by.

"So, Sakura, what happened when we were away?" Temari asked smiling slightly, "Did Gaara give you troubles?

"Uh, nope, he's, well, okay," she replied cautiously. Gaara was glaring at her already. Sakura gulped, she doesn't want to die early.

They soon arrived at the house. It was huge with a big garden and cherry blossom trees around. The house has9 bedrooms and each of this bedroom has its own toilet and bath. The whole house has also a centralized aircondition system so it was not hot inside. Huge paintings of different genre adorned the walls. Sakura wanted to tour the whole house but Kankuro said they should eat first.

After eating, they then toured the whole house. Sakura saw a large family painting of the siblings. She saw Gaara wearing an uncharacteristic smile on the painting. It was rare to see him smile like that. She wondered if the painter just painted the smile or it was really genuine.

After touring the house, Temari told the two to rest since they had such a tiring day. The two older siblings bid them good night and went off to their rooms.

"Good night, forehead girl," Gaara said with a smirk in his face.

"Good night to you too, my dear friend," replied Sakura sarcastically. If only she wasn't that tired, she could do more than that.

She entered her room and flopped unto her bed.

"Ah, very comfy," she muttered, "I'm so tired but I can't hardly wait for tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: So that's it. I'm sorry if there is wrong grammar here or wrong spellings. This chapter is only an introduction. The rest of the characters will appear on the next chappie. Pls. R&R! 


	2. Leaf and Blossoms Cafe

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed! You made me smile the whole day! Oh, thanks for the tips too. Well, here's the next chappie.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto even if I kneel down onrice grainsfor hours.

* * *

Chapter 2: Leaf and Blossom's Cafe 

"Riiing!"

"Riiing!"

"Riiing!"

Sakura groaned. "Stupid alarm clock", she muttered, "ugh, I think I have jet lag."

She forced herself to wake up and came downstairs to see that the three siblings are already eating breakfast.

"Morning Temari-chan, Kankuro-san and Gaara," she said a bit wearily. She tried to stifle a yawn which didn't escape Gaara'swatchful eyes.

"Go back to sleep," he said abruptly.

"Nah, it's alright," Sakura replied.

"Morning Sakura! Looks like you're still tired from your flight yesterday. Why don't you just rest for today?" Temari suggested.

"Yeah, you can just start tomorrow," Kankuro added.

"But… but I'm excited to tour Japan!" she protested, "I just need to eat."

Gaara looked at her. Sakura was slightly surprised to see that he didn't look tired at all. But knowing him, maybe he just didn't want to show it.

"If you say so," Gaara simply said, "but I have to meet some people at a café.

"I wanna go with you!" she said with a pleading voice.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please, Gaara, please!"

Sakura put on her winning puppy-eyed look. 'Don't look Gaara, don't look', he said to himself.

Meanwhile, Temari and Kankuro were making bets.

"I give him 10 seconds," Temari said.

"Nah, he won't last that long, 5 seconds," Kankuor said confidently.

Sure enough after 5 seconds, Gaara looked at Sakura and sighed.

"Ok"

"Thanks Gaara!" Sakura said happily.

"Yes! I won! Ha, Temari, you owe me!" Kankuro yelled.

"Nooooooo!" cried Temari.

* * *

After they had eaten breakfast, the older siblings went off to help their parents in the family business. Riding a red Porsche, the two best friends set off to Leaf and Blossoms Café where they would meet Gaara's old pals. While on the way, Sakura was feeling a bit dizzy so she wasn't able to ask about the people they're going to meet. 

When they arrived, Sakura observed the café. It looks like just any other café but one thing that caught her eye was the paint of the building. It has a graffiti of a group of friends having a picnic while fallen leaves and cherry blossoms carried by the gentle breeze surround them. In her opinion, the graffiti is very nice and unique.

The two entered the café and she noticed a group of people that were about their age. One of the boys looked up and saw them.

"Gaara!" yelled the boy. He has blond hair and cerulean eyes. Sakura slightly winced at his voice.

The two walked up towards them.

"Gaara-kun, it's nice to see you again," said two girls, one has blue eyes and blond hair while the other whowasshy-looking and has stunning pearly-white eyes, twiddled her fingers together.

A sleepy-looking guy with pineapple hair and a stoic guy with the same pearly white eyes just nodded their heads toward Gaara.

"Gaara-kun," acknowledged one girl whose hair was tied up in two buns.

Lastly, a handsome guy with raven hair and captivating onyx eyes nodded his head and whispered, "Gaara, long time, no see."

Sakura frozed, she was speechless.

* * *

A/N: Ok, that's it. This is shorter than the first, but I really want to end it there. Thanks again to all those who reviewed. 


	3. New Friends

**A/N:** Hey, thanks again for all those who review. Love you guys! Oh, I think you noticed something is wrong in my 2nd chappie –"whowasshy-looking". I'm sorry for that mistake. It was supposed to be "who was shy-looking". Well, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto even if I bang my head against the wall hundred times.

* * *

Chapter 3: New friends

_**Flashback:**_

Sakura, age 7, was crying really hard. She had strayed too far from her parents. They were talking to some people and to pass her time she decided to follow a cute blue butterfly. The next thing she knew; she was lost in Konoha park.

She ran in every direction, calling her parents. Blinded by tears, she didn't notice a fast car coming to her.

She turned and screamed.

Instead of feeling the impact, she felt two arms tightly embracing her.

She looked up to see her savior's face a few inches from her own. "Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Ye…yes," she replied. Then he released his hold and stared at her.

"Were you crying?"

Sakura didn't reply. "I'm lost," she muttered softly.

"Come," he suddenly said and took her hand. Sakura slightly blushed at their second contact.

"Where?"

"To find your companions."

"Oh, thanks anyway for saving my life."

He didn't reply but they continued walking around the park, still holding each other's hands. Sakura studied her savior's features. He was about her age and he has deep, onyx eyes and raven hair. 'He's cute...but I need to find my parents', she thought.

"Sakura, my daughter!"

She heard her name and turned around to see her mother, followed by her father running towards her.

"Mom! Dad!" she yelled, and then ran towards them.

They embraced each other for a long time. Sakura told her parents everything that happened. When they turned around to thank the boy, they found him gone.

"What's his name? We'll try to find him to say our gratitude," her parents asked.

Realization hit her. "I… I don't know, Mom. I don't know," she answered, stunned.

_What's your name?_

_Who are you?_

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

Sakura looked at the guy again. Could it be…? Raven hair and onyx eyes? Gaara's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hi," Gaara said.

"Hey Gaara! Who's that girl behind you?" asked the boy with blue eyes.

The others turned to look at her as well. Sakura could feel herself shrinking from all the stares she received.

"Ah, this is Haruno Sakura, my friend from America," Gaara replied monotonously, "Sakura meet this loud-mouthed idiot, Naruto."

"Hi," Sakura said awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you Sakura-chan! Sheesh, Gaara, we've only seen each other today after five years, you could at least introduced me nicely," Naruto said.

"Anyway, meet Hinata-chan and Neji, they're cousins, as you can distinguish their pearly white eyes," Naruto said excitedly. The two cousins smiled at her. Then Naruto turned to the other two girls. "That's Tenten and Ino who is sitting beside her," he continued pointing to the girls. They both waved at Sakura.

"This is Shikamaru, lazy but genius," he said while standing beside him. Shikamaru gave her a small smile.

"Oh and how can I forget, the most handsome guy in the planet, a prodigy, the greatest bastard in the world, has the most number of fan girls and my best friend, Uchiha Sasuke," said Naruto, imitating a girl's voice.

The whole group snickered, well, except Gaara, Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke looked at her straight in the eyes. For what seemed like eternity, their eyes only see each other.

_'Pink hair?'_

_'Bright emerald eyes?'_

_'She looks familiar…'_

His eyes widen a bit.

_'Sakura?'

* * *

_

**A/N:** Ok, that's enough for a chapter. Gee, the flashback sure is long, it's half of the chapter. The last questions there were Sasuke's thoughts, if you're confused.

Am I too slow? I mean it's already chapter 3 and they only met each other. Pls. give me suggestions. Thanks to all those who care enough to review!


	4. Getting to know each other

**A/N:** I wanna say sorry for not updating earlier. You see, I had just taken our quarterly examinations and I was busy studying.

To answer your question on why Sasuke knew Sakura's name, if you read the flashback, you can see that her parents shouted her name. Since Sasuke's not dumb, he quickly realized it was his companion who they were calling.

Sasuke left even though Sakura wasn't able to ask his name since he was satisfied to know that she was safe in her parents' arms.

Ok, here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I'll never own Naruto even if I jump from the 88th floor of the world's tallest building.

* * *

Chapter 3: Getting to know each other 

A deep frown was set in his face.

'Why are they looking each other as if they had known each other before? Argh… why do I even care?' he thought furiously.

Then he touched Sakura's shoulder. This action startled her so much she broke her eye contact with Sasuke and accidentally hit Gaara's face.

"Gaara, you scared me!" she exclaimed, "I'm sorry but please don't do that again."

"What? I thought you might want to sit down," he replied. He was glaring butboth knew he wasn't angry at all. In fact, he's happy deep inside to see that their connection had been broken. Though of course, he wouldn't tell that to anyone nor let them see it.

Sasuke was still quite stunned by meeting Sakura that he was still gazing at her even after the little accident. He returned to reality only when Ino spoke. He resumed his stoic attitude, though stealing at least one glance at Sakura.

"Take a seat, you two," Ino said happily, "are you ok, Gaara?" He nodded, taking a seat beside Sakura.

"So your name's Sakura? Nice to meet you," Tenten said her hand extended.

"Um, thanks," Sakura replied smiling. She took Tenten's hand and shook it. Then, she roamed her eyes around the table, stopping a bit longer when she reached Sasuke. But this time he has his eyes closed.

Hinata quietly spoked up, "So Sa-sa-kura-chan, how did you meet Ga-ara-kun?"

"Yeah I'm curious too. I mean, he isn't the kind of guy who approaches you and says, 'Hi, I'm Gaara! Nice to meet you! Let's be friends!' or something like that, isn't he?" Tenten remarked which made the girls snickered and the boys smirked as well. For Naruto, well you know the guy, so he kinda doubled over from laughing at the very thought of Gaara doing such.

They all shut up though when Gaara sent them a death glare.

"I met Gaara 3 years ago when my family and I moved in next to his house…" Sakura started, getting a little red.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late for the party!" exclaimed Sakura, running as fast as she could. She has to get home fast. Her parents might get angry.There is going to be a formal party at the house where rich businessman and old colleagues of her parents are present. She has to be there.

Sakura really had a hard time running since she was carrying her books from school. Then she heard a voice calling out, "Hey miss!"

She turned around and saw a red-haired boy walking towards her. 'What does he want?' she thought and kept glancing at her watch.

"Excuse me, but is this yours?" he asked coldly though there was a tint of embarrassment in his voice. He held out a pink lady's undergarment not looking at her. (0.0)

Sakura tried hard to stifle her laughter but it was all in vain. He looked at her in confusion. "Uh, it might have been blown by the wind or something 'coz it's not really mine," she answered finally breaking down in laughter.

His eyebrow twitched. 'Shit, this is embarrassing,' he thought flushing the lightest shade of pink. He let go of the troublesome undergarment which was blown by the wind to torment other unsuspecting victims.

"You seem familiar. I think you lived near us," Sakura said after she had stopped laughing.

"Yes, let me help you carry your books," he replied trying to bring back his stoic attitude and save himself from further embarrassment.

"Ok," she agreed happily.

Then the two set off together.

**_End of Flashback_**

**_

* * *

_**

Silence.

Just silence.

Then Naruto snickered, which turned to a loud laughter. Everyone soon followed suit with the exception of Sasuke who only smirked wider than usual and Gaara who seems to have an unreadable expression.

"I'm sorry," Sakura muttered shyly to Gaara.

"You'll pay," he replied with gritted teeth. Sakura gulped.

After all had calmed down which took a long time, mind you, Neji spoke up.

"I think we should eat," he said.

"Did they start serving ramen here?" Naruto asked.

Everybody rolled their eyes, except Sakura who doesn't know anything about Naruto's obsession.

"Dobe," Sasuke suddenly said.

"Teme," Naruto replied stucking out his tongue.

"Idiot."

"Bastard!"

"Ramen freak."

"Chicken hair!"

"Dead last."

"Aaarrrgghh!"

They continued their bickering, with Naruto getting hot-tempered and Sasuke just staying cool. Sakura sweatdropped.

"Are they really best friends?" she asked Hinata uncertainly.

"Ye-yes, Sakura-chan," she replied glancing at Naruto and Sasuke who had stopped already, although they were having a glaring contest. Sasuke, who has much practice, was obviously winning.

Neji and Tenten seems to be in a coversation while Ino was busy telling a story to Shikamaru who seems to be awake this time.

Sakura giggled. Naruto was so concentrated that his face look like he was constipated.

She took this reason as an opportunity to keep watching the both of them but she was really stealing long glances at Sasuke.

Gaara looked on. He noticed Sakura kept on glancing at Uchiha. He secretly didn't like this at all.

He let out a long frustrated sigh. 'I'm only her best friend, nothing more than that', he said to himself, convincing no one, not even himat all.

* * *

End! That's it for now. I made it a bit longer to make up for not updating last week. Don't forget… R&R! 


	5. Conversations

**A/N:** ok, just want to thank all the people who reviewed. Yup, you made me happy, I wasn't even expecting this number of reviews.

Thanks to: 229229, sasukefaves, MistressBlossom, I Have An Alter Ego, ForeheadKAT, serpentslayer, sasusaku4eva101, kawaii chibi sasuke luver, SasukesoOoFlower, amylovestakuya, The rainy, Sakura5584.and.Naruto5, Sakura and Itachi Forever, Girl of Light Writter, LoveStories, little wolf blossom and starrgirl93.

I'm grateful to SnufflesWillRise because you lifted up my spirits. --bows--

Disclaimer: I'll never own Naruto even if I am the richest girl in the world… or I could just buy it… nah… too impossible…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 5: Conversations_**

"They're too troublesome."

"You take that back, Shika!"

"And why would I do that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because I said so," Ino replied in a low and dangerous voice.

"But I thought you don't have a crush on Sasuke anymore," Shikamaru said somewhat annoyed.

Ino flushed a little. "Yes, I do have someone else in mind now but that doesn't mean you can call Sasuke-kun and Naruto troublesome," she answered turning a little pink.

"Since when you started caring for the idiot, eh? And who's that unlucky guy you like?" Shikamaru asked curiosity and jealousy quite evident in his tone.

"None of your business."

"Whatever," he said closing his eyes. 'Who is he? I'll soon find out,' he said to himself.

"Troublesome woman," he added under his breath. Unfortunately for him, Ino heard the statement.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, NARA?"

"Oh, oh, nothing," he replied, scared for his life.

But she can never be fooled. "Aaaarrrgghhhh!" she growled and started beating up the poor boy.

Everybody sweatdropped. Sakura was about to say something when Tenten stopped her.

"It's ok, they're always like that. It won't last long," she whispered, smiling a bit.

"Um, ok," Sakura replied, worried.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The waiter appeared, carrying their food.

"About time," Naruto happily exclaimed rubbing his hands together.

It was a little quiet during their meal although they laughed when Naruto spilled his juice in his hurry to drink. He had accidentally bit on a piece of pepper.

"Tenten, there's something in your face," Neji said. He picked up a piece of tissue and wiped a stain near Teneten's lips.

"Thanks, Neji," she replied getting a little pink.

"Next time, don't be so messy while eating," he teased.

"You're so mean."

"Hn."

-------------------------------------------------------------

After they had eaten their fill, the group chatted for awhile. Sakura felt her headache coming again so she didn't say much during their conversation. Two boys noticed her getting pale and were about to ask if she's okay, when, Gaara's phone suddenly rang, startling everyone.

"Excuse me," he quietly said and went outside to answer his phone.

"Sakura, do you want to join in our get-together party? It's been so long since Gaara left and we just want to have a little time together. It can also serve as your welcome party," Ino said.

"Party?" Sakura replied, "Where is it going to be held?"

"My place," Sasuke suddenly spoke up. "The dobe will destroy the whole again and leave me to face my parents' wrath," he added bitterly, glaring at Naruto's direction.

"Hmph! Teme!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura giggled which didn't get unnoticed by Sasuke. 'Her eyes… so full of happiness' he thought, entranced with her sweet laughter and emerald eyes.

"Ok, count me in," she finally said. 'I know it's weird to feel happy when you see people fighting, but they look so cute when they do, especially Sasuke-kun,' she confessed to herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, Gaara entered the café. A deep frown was etched in his handsome face. Clearly, he wasn't happy about the recent conversation he had.

"What's wrong, Gaara?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," he answered curtly. "Are you finished eating? Temari's looking for us," he said.

"I think we should go now," Shikamaru said. He can sense that Gaara was in a bad mood.

Everybody agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

As they were walking towards the parking lot, Sakura felt very dizzy. Her vision was blurred and she could barely hear, just sounds that seem to come from a great distance.

"I told you not to go," Gaara scolded. He was sure that Sakura wasn't feeling well since they had along flight yesterday. Today is not his best day.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Neji and Tenten were busy talking with each other.

"Hey, how did your seminar go?" Tenten asked.

"I talked with the old business partners of our family. I admit it was boring but otherwise fine," Neji answered, "I have to be ready and trained because I might handle our family business."

"Yea, I know what you mean," she replied, "Sure, my family manages schools for self-defense which I'm greatly interested at, but come on, do I really have to meet annoying people?"

Naji gave her a quizzical look.

"Ok, I only meant the son of Mr. Sato, Yuri, who keeps on pestering me and those obnoxious twins, Mimi and Kei," Teneten explained.

"Who's Yuri?" he asked feeling a bit jealous.

"The most annoying guy on earth who kept asking me for a date. Yes, he is handsome and knows a great deal about self-defense but his attitude makes me gag," she replied smugly.

Neji didn't say anything at all. 'You're not jealous, Neji. You're just being protective of your "sister", he said to himself.

_Yeah right._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hinata-chan! Why are you so quiet?" Naruto asked the timid girl.

"I-it's no-nothing, Naruto-kun," she timidly answered.

"Now, now, Hinata-chan, no need to stutter in front of me," Naruto kindly said.

'If only you knew Naruto-kun', she thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhhh," Sakura groaned. Then, she stumbled and lost her balance.

Instead of feeling the cold, stone floor, she felt warm and secured. Sakura inhaled the sweet scent and felt the storng arms beneath her. 'This scent seems to be very familiar,' she realized.

"You always seem to be in my arms, Sakura," a deep voice remarked.

Sakura opened her eyes and frozed.

"Sasuke?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Thanks again to those who reviewed. Is something wrong with the computer or the site itself. The divider isn't working. I apologize for the unequal length of the temporary divider.


	6. Thinking of her

**A/N:** Nothing much to say. Just thanks for those who took time to review my story. Oh, and wish me luck for my performance on August 31. I'm so nervous!

Oh and I started italicizing the characters' thoughts to avoid confusion.

**Disclaimer:** I'll never own Naruto even if I say I do, no one will believe me anyway.

------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 6:_** Thinking of her

_"You always seem to be in my arms, Sakura."_

'_Wait a minute, does this mean that he recognizes me? Is he really that boy back then? Oh my gosh, this is really embarrassing_,' Sakura thought. She wanted to get up but somehow, a part of her wants to stay there, right in Sasuke's arms. Besides, she feels so weak.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was unwillingly enjoying the feeling of holding Sakura. '_So warm and so fragile…_' he thought. "Are you alright?" he asked, a tint of worry was evident in his eyes.

But before the weakened Sakura can answer, Gaara interrupted.

"I'll take her," he said coldly. And without another word, he took Sakura and carried her bridal-style to his car.

"Gaara, you can put me down," his best friend softly said. But he didn't say anything nor did he put her down.

Naruto and the others ran towards the two. "Will you be alright, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Yup, don't you worry," Sakura replied, trying to assure them.

"Ok, just call me if you feel better, Gaara has my number," Ino said.

"Ta-take care, Sakura-chan," Hinata softly said.

"Bye. Nice meeting all of you!" Sakura said before Gaara put her in the passenger seat.

They all waved good-bye except one person.

"Sakura…" he whispered, "take care." His onyx eyes were trailing Gaara's leaving car. Then he walked slowly towards his own.

Naruto smiled unconsciously. He knows what the bastard is thinking. He's his best friend after all.

------------------------------------------

The sun was setting when they decided to go home. The trip back home was quiet. One pink-haired girl was sleeping peacefully while her companion was frustrated and angry. They're in the middle of a traffic jam and this irked him even more.

'_I hate traffic. I hate what happened today. I hate that stupid call. I hate being an heir. And, damn, this is my fault. I shouldn't have let her go with me. In the first place, she shouldn't have come with me to Konoha. Then she wouldn't feel so tired and she wouldn't meet that Uchiha. Wait, what the heck is wrong with me? So what if she likes Sasuke? I'm her friend, I should be supportive. Am I... am I jealous? No, it's brotherly love_,' Gaara angrily said to himself. This is not him at all.

He was confused and he felt like bursting from all the mixed emotions he feels but he didn't want to wake her up. He never pictured that this would happen. He thought everything will be fine. The thought of Sasuke getting interested in Sakura never entered his mind when he decided to take her with him.

He let out a long, frustrated and weary sigh. Today was one of the worst days of his life.

------------------------------------------

When they arrived home, his two older siblings were waiting. Gaara gently carried the sleeping Sakura to her room. He watched her sleep for some time before going downstairs to talk to his siblings.

"What happened?" Kankuro asked concerned for his little sister.

"Jet lag," Gaara answered curtly.

Kankuro and Temari looked uncomfortably at each other. They can sense that their little brother had a bad day and they knew that the news they have wasn't going to lift his mood.

"Gaara…" Temari started to say.

"Can it wait tomorrow? I don't want to discuss this today. I have something else to do," Gaara interrupted emotionlessly. He didn't want to talk about it. He already had so many thoughts.

The two looked at each other again.

"Ok," Temari finally said.

"And don't dare tell Sakura," Gaara added in a warning tone before turning around, heading towards his room.

Kankuro and Temari heaved a sigh and proceeded to their own rooms.

------------------------------------------

Somewhere in Konoha, a raven-haired teenager was sitting on the roof. He managed to climb the roof through his balcony. He didn't care if it is dangerous. In fact, he like hanging around in that place where he enjoys the night air and silence around him.

He was thinking about a certain lady with bright emerald eyes and unique pink hair. Yes, such an unusual natural hair color for a girl but it certainly caught his attention. And getting the attention of an Uchiha is hard. He has numerous fan girls who drool at the mere sight of him but he doesn't even spare a glance at them.

But this girl is different because he knew deep inside that they had met before. She must be the one. How many girls are there with natural pink hair, emerald eyes, has a sweet unique fragrance that he kept looking for and at the same time answers to the name, Sakura? He tried denying it but he knew it's useless. No one can ran away and hide forever.

And as he looked up to the stars and tried to remember her sweet smile, her beautiful face and cheerful eyes, he unconsciously wished that she would stay and be his.

------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Poor Gaara. I feel sorry for him but that's how I want it to be. I guess you know the raven-haired guy, right? Lucky, Sakura. Please R&R.

Oh yeah, I added something to the summary.


	7. Invitation

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for quite a long update. So many things happened and will happen. So many things to do, so little time. SIGH

Thanks anyway to those who reviewed. You ROCK!

**Disclaimer:** I'll never own Naruto. Saying this can get really tiring.

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Invitation

The warmth of the sun's rays woke her up. Sakura yawned and groggily tried to find her pink fluffy slippers.

"Where are those stupid slippers?" she muttered to herself, "and what time is it?"

She looked at her clock and found out that it was already quite late in the morning. "Man, did I really sleep that long?" she exclaimed, surprised about it.

A soft knock came from behind the door.

"Sakura, if you're awake, come downstairs and eat. If you're still sleeping… then you don't hear me at all. That means I'm wasting my breath in here," Gaara said in an emotionless tone.

Sakura rolled her eyes then continued her unfortunate quest to find her precious slippers.

"I suggest though that you open this door right now and come downstairs or else I won't tell you the message that came in a while ago," he added.

She could feel that Gaara was smirking even if his face was concealed behind the closed door. 'Great thinking, Panda,' she sarcastically said to herself. But she has to know what the message is all about.

"I'm coming just let me find my stupid slippers!" she yelled.

"Hn." Then he walked away, his footsteps getting fainter. 'Finally,' he grunted.

-----------------------------------------------------

When she was able to find her slippers, Sakura came down to see the three siblings sitting quietly in the dining table. They seem to have waited for Sakura before eating. Feeling quite ashamed, she sat down and mumbled a quick sorry.

"Finally!" Kankuro happily exclaimed. He immediately dug in his food which made the other three slightly wince.

"Do you feel fine now, Sakura?" Temari asked passing the bread to her.

"Yes," she politely answered then she turned to face Gaara. "What was the message you were telling me about a while ago?" she inquired curiously.

"Ino called to ask how you are doing. She said you can call her if you want to join them shop for some things needed for the party," he replied in a bored voice.

"Really!" Sakura squealed. "I'm going to call her after eating. I want to join them, Panda," she said excitedly.

"Whatever."

Sakura took that as a yes. Then she gladly continued eating her food. '_I hope I would see Sasuke-kun so I can apologize for yesterday's incident_,' she thought.

'_Man, I hope she won't see that bastard again_,' Gaara thought, clearly irritated. He couldn't say no. Sakura might get suspicious. He sighed exasperatedly.

"Hey little brother," Temari whispered.

"What?" he snapped.

"Well, you remember what we told you a while ago, right?" she carefully said. She was afraid to make him more annoyed than he was now. She might be older than him but Gaara can be so scary sometimes.

"I can remember it perfectly," he coldly replied.

"Um, when do you plan to tell her?" Temari asked softly and cautiously. She glanced at Sakura who was busy eating.

"After the party," he answered with so much finality, that clearly states that the conversation was finish.

Temari sighed audibly and proceeded eating in silence. Suddenly, a gasp was heard. All of them looked slightly alarmed. They soon found out that Kankuro choked on his food.

"Geez, Kankuro," his oldest sister said while patting his back.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sakura excitedly dialed Ino's number which was given by Gaara. After a few rings, a female voice answered.

"Hello?" the voice said.

"Good morning. May I speak to Yamanaka Ino?" she politely greeted.

"Speaking," Ino said, "Sakura, is that you?"

"Yup."

"Oh, so you are fine already."

"Yeah, Panda carried me to my room since I was sleeping so soundly yesterday."

"Panda?"

"Oh, that's what I call Gaara sometimes." Then, she giggled.

"Really? Well, anyway, we're going to the mall to shop few things for the party, you could join us if you like."

"Who's coming, Ino?" Sakura secretly hoped that he would come.

"Tenten, Hinata and Naruto are sure to come. I managed to convince Neji and Shika too. Not so sure about Sasuke-kun, though."

"Ah, ok. I'll come." She was quite disappointed about Sasuke but that doesn't mean she won't go with Ino. And maybe, just maybe, he would come.

"It's settled then!"

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me!"

"It's nothing. We're friends after all."

"Well, see you later."

"Wait for us, there. We should go together."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Sakura gently put the phone down. 'I'm lucky to meet all of them. Gaara must have been happy here," she thought. 'He found friends that are really nice and kind too.'

-----------------------------------------------------

She felt someone staring at her, only to find out it was just Panda. He looked at her inquiringly.

"I said yes. They'll pick us up later," she explained. They've been friends for a long time. She could tell what Gaara is thinking. In fact, she was one of the rare people to be able to do so.

"I might not be able to come with you," he said, with a frown etched in his face and his arms enfolded.

Sakura gaped, surprised about it. "What?" she asked confused. '_Gaara always comes with me_,' she said to herself.

"I said I might not be able to come with you," he repeated. He seemed to be unhappy about this. "I have to visit my parents and talk with them about an important topic," he quietly added.

"How about me?" she asked, dismayed.

"You are not a little child anymore," he replied monotonously.

"Seems to me I have no choice," she said, giving up. There was an uncomfortable silence between them. "I have to get ready," she finally said breaking it. Then she turned towards her room.

"Sakura," he called out.

"Hm?" Sakura grunted, turning to face him again.

"Have fun," he softly said, then he walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------

**_A/N:_** End. Please R&R. Your reviews can help me a lot. Yes, A LOT. So go and press that purple (?) button with the word "GO".


	8. Confusion

**A/N:** Yeah, I'm still alive. I have so many deadlines to meet. Gah! Life can be so cruel sometimes.

You might want to peek at my oneshot which I just recently posted. The title is You are my Sunshine. It's kinda sad. Pairing is Sasusaku.

Thanks to those who still read my story and give reviews about it. I owe you much.

Anyways, let's get on with the story.

* * *

Chapter 8: Confusion

"KNOCK!"

"KNOCK!"

"KNOCK!"

"NARA SHIKAMARU, IF YOU WON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE SO DEAD!" shrieked Ino who looked pissed off.

The said guy yawned. "Geez, can't a person get some decent sleep," he muttered but he did open the door. He knew what big trouble Ino can do if she loses her patience. He suppressed a shudder.

"What?" he asked the woman before him.

"Well, I've been waiting for hours downstairs, only to find out that YOU DOZE OFF," she replied in a murderous tone. Irritation can be seen clearly in her eyes.

Shukamaru glanced at his watch. "You only waited for 30 minutes, Ino," he reasoned. '_I only doze off for 30 minutes and she acts like that, tsk, tsk, how troublesome_,' he said to himself.

Ino's eyebrow twitched. Well, it was true. "So what? That doesn't mean you can let a girl wait for you, even for 30 minutes," she retorted. The guy sighed. 'No point of arguing with her. It can only make things worse," he thought defeated.

"Let's go, Sakura might be waiting," he lazily said, walking towards the door, leaving a satisfied girl behind.

* * *

"Why do I have to go?" Neji protested. A girl with two buns was dragging him towards his own car. One of the things he really hate doing is shopping. 

"Because you said yes to Ino," she simply said.

"I certainly did not!" he said with so much conviction. He couldn't remember telling her at all.

"I said yes for you, so don't you worry about it," she confidently replied. Neji groaned. '_Man, Tenten can be such a persistent person_,' he thought. What else can he do?

Forced to seat down in his car, and strapped down by none other than Tenten, he had no choice but to drive towards the shopping mall where they are supposed to meet the others. As is if giving him some consolation, Tenten smiled at him and said, "I'll treat you some dessert next time."

Feeling a bit better, he inwardly grinned and drove off.

* * *

A fairly loud knock was heard. Hinata looked up startled. Opening the door, she was surprised to see a blond-haired kid giving her a foxy grin. 

"Good morning, Hinata-chan! Are you finished already?" he greeted.

"Naru-to-kun, wha-what are yo-you doing he-her-here?" she said, blushing crimson red.

"I came to pick you up! Neji said he can't because he's having trouble with Tenten," he happily explained. Then he laughed, making the already timid girl bow her head to hide her red face.

"Co-come, Na-na-ruto-kun, we-we can go-go now," she finally managed to say. Naruto gave her a big smile again and taking her by her arm, they walked side by side towards his car.

* * *

"Hey, Gaara," Sakura called from his bedroom door. 

He glanced at her for a moment before turning his attention again to a pile of papers. He was feeling quite frustrated and he didn't want to unleashed it to her. So he kept quiet, just waiting for her to speak again.

"Are you sure, you won't be able to come?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes," he answered emotionlessly.

"Then, I might as well wait for Ino downstairs," she said, giving up.

He didn't give a reply nor even turned around. He was too busy with his own thoughts.

* * *

The doorbell rang and Sakura excitedly opened it. Ino stood their wearing a smile and behind her was Shikamaru who look uncomfortable. 

"Good to see you feel fine already! You gave us quite a scare!" Ino remarked, giving her a tight hug,

"Thanks," Sakura replied, "What's wrong Shikamaru?"

"Uh, nothing, can we go now?" he said, looking around.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. As they were about to leave, Temari called out.

"Hey, Sakura! Do get home before dark, ok? Gaara might-" As to what Gaara might do, they didn't find out for Temari suddenly stopped and turned to her attention to Shikamaru.

"Uh, hi, Temari," he nervously greeted. Ino and Sakura had the faces of pure shock.

Temari's eyes narrowed. "Good to see you again, Nara," she coldly said, "I hope you didn't forget our agreement, ne?"

"No, of course not," he hurriedly said. Ino and Sakura had the faces of pure shock. What the heck are they talking about?

"Good," she said then she faced Sakura, "get home before dark, 'kay?" Temari went inside the house again, leaving the three frozen in their spots.

Shikamaru was first to recover and motioned to the two girls. "Let's go," he quietly said.

Ino was about to ask what was that all about when he stopped her.

"It's nothing," he said. Ino let out a sigh of defeat. 'I'll soon find out about it then,' she thought.

* * *

The trip to the mall was filled with silence. Each was preoccupied with his/her own thoughts. 

'What a bad timing,' Shikamaru said to himself.

'Why didn't he tell me that he knows Gaara's older sibling personally? He usually talks to me almost about everything' Ino thought.

'Er, what the heck just happened?' Sakura kept thinking, clearly confused.

* * *

When they arrived at the mall, the others were already there. Sakura immediately looked for Sasuke, but to her great disappointment, he wasn't there. 

"Let's look first for some clothes we could wear," Ino suggested. All of the boys groaned except Naruto while the girls happily agreed.

"Oi, Sakura, don't you get far from us. I tell you, this mall is huge," Tenten warned.

"Ok," she said.

Together, the group went from shop to shop, buying things here and there. They made the boys the carriers; more like, um, slaves. But they were gentlemen and the girls knew that.

As they went in a jewelry shop, Sakura couldn't help but be entranced by a simple yet elegant-looking necklace. It was made from silver of the highest quality, but what attracted her most was its pendant. It was the shape of a cherry blossom made from sparkling diamond that makes the whole necklace exquisite.

But Sakura won't buy it. Even if she can afford it, she doesn't believe in luxury. That's why she dresses and acts so simply. As she looked up again, she noticed the others were gone.

"Uh, no," she muttered, cursing herself. She quickly ran out of the store, looked from right to left but finding no signs of where the others were. Slightly panicking, she walked blindly ahead and found herself bumping to another person.

"Sorry," she said. The person she bumped wore a cap so she wasn't able to see who it was.

"Uh, Sakura, next time, look where you are going," he said. She immediately recognized the voice.

"Sasuke-kun!" she gasped out loud. She let out a squeal and hugged him tight, surprising the Uchiha. Boy, was she glad to see him. Now, she can find the others.

Or not.

The other teenage girls quickly spun around when they heard her squeal Sasuke. Due to the hug, Sasuke's cap somehow fell, maybe from the force, so his handsome face can be clearly seen. Uh, oh.

"Shit, fangirls," he muttered. And without another word, he took the startled Sakura by the hand and ran towards the exit, as a multitude of girls came rushing to them.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, the usual fangirls. They can be so irritating. What will happen to the two of them now? Read the next chapter, then. But wait till I upload it. Hahaha.. ok enough with this. Go on, press thst button with the word "GO" and give me a review.

Dunno about the chpater though, can't think of any appropriate title for it, so... just bear with it.

Heh, the divider is now finally working. Thank God.


	9. Whose fault is it?

**A/N:** I'm kinda disappointed by the turnout of my reviews. Come on people, is giving a review that hard? I know I can't force you… but do understand that those seemingly unimportant notes or memos or letters or whatever you call it, can make an author feel better. But thanks anyway to those who did give me a review.

And I hate my typos… they annoy me so much… but I don't have the time to check my story either…

**_Disclaimer:_** Didn't I state that I do not own Naruto?

* * *

Chapter 9: Whos fault is it?

"Huff…huff," Sakura panted. How long have they been running? It felt like hours…

They had run out of the mall, followed by a large group of rabid fangirls. The two ran in different directions, going through alleys, trying to lose the girls. Sasuke was leading the way, his hand holding Sakura's. She was actually blushing at this kind of contact but had been too preoccupied by the current situation to feel further embarrassment.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun, can we rest for awhile?" she said trying to catch her breath. She felt hot and tired, the sun beating down on her neck. But Sasuke seem to be completely okay, as opposed to her appearance. '_Maybe he's used to this_,' she thought.

"Hurry up. I'm not planning to get cornered by those idiots," he said impatiently. He looked back to check if the horde was catching up.

At this, Sakura rolled her eyes. "This is your fault," she muttered. Unfortunately, Sasuke heard.

"This is not my fault. If you only watched were you were going, then you wouldn't bump me and my cap wouldn't slipped off," he snapped. Does she really think he like this kind of attention?

"No, this is your fault. I shouldn't be here in the first place. You just have to drag me, don't you?" she retorted, clearly irritated.

"So you prefer to get squashed by those idiots?" he shot back.

"Well, no, but you can't deny that this is partly your fault," she said angrily.

"Did I ask them to chase me?"

"Then you shouldn't have gone to a crowded place like the mall. After all, you knew about your fangirls."

"That's why I was wearing a cap!"

"It didn't work, did it?"

"Look, it's not my fault they kept chasing after me. Shouldn't you be grateful that I save you from them?"

"Why should I?"

Sasuke looked at her in a bemused sort of way. No girl had ever dared to talk at him like that. _'She's different,'_ he thought. He smirked. He would like to test her patience, to see how far he can go.

"Because you should be..."

Sakura scoffed it off. '_How dare him to accuse me! And I thought he was nice and all_,' she thought. "Whatever," she replied.

"So you've finally given up. This means you accept that you are to be blamed," Sasuke said daringly, almost taunting.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She was feeling so weary and hot and her temper was rising. '_Why do I have to be with this jerk?_' she said to herself. And so she exploded.

"IF YOU WEREN'T SO DAMN HANDSOME, THEN MAYBE YOU WOULDN'T HAVE THOSE STUPID FANGIRLS, THEN WE DON'T HAVE TO RUN AWAY FROM THEM! she yelled, after which she breathed in and out trying to calm her nerves.

Silence came after this outburst. Sakura clamped her hand at her mouth almost immediately, realizing what she had just said. She was starting to get redder and redder by the minute. Sasuke's smirk widened.

"So you think I'm handsome, huh?"

* * *

"Have you seen Sakura?" Tenten asked Ino worriedly. Ino shook her head in panic.

How could they forget her like that? They all thought that she followed them out. They had already asked various people whether they have seen a pretty lady with pink hair and bright emerald eyes but nobody was able to answer.

"Where do you think she might be?" Naruto asked concerned about his new friend.

"I have no idea," Ino answered. The others were looking quite nervous. The mall was big plus it was crowded, making it impossible to find Sakura.

"Maybe she just went home," Neji suggested. "I don't think she knows how to get home," Tenten replied grimly.

"Ga-ara-kun might ge-get angry i-if he-he le-learned a-about thi-this," Hinata remarked. The group nodded their heads. How are they going to find Sakura in a crowd like this?

"I think we should go to the information booth and announce it over the system," Shikamaru quietly said.

The group quickly agreed because it was the best idea at the moment.

* * *

"I wonder how they are doing right now," Temari said thoughtfully. The three siblings were all inside the car, driving towards their parents' office.

"They?" Kankuro asked, confused. Temari rolled her eyes. "I mean Sakura and the others, you idiot," she said.

"Having fun, of course," Kankuro grumbled, "Kind of unfair, if you ask me. They are going out and us going to tire ourselves with work."

Gaara said nothing. He just stared into space, trying to pretend he didn't hear anything. '_Wish I could be there. Then I can watch over Sakura. She'd better be okay or that Uchiha would pay,_' he thought.

Temari noticed Gaara's scowl and inwardly smiled. '_He must be jealous because Sakura and the others are having a great time, especially with Sasuke_,' she concluded in her mind.

Gaara turned to look outside the window. He silently wished that all his troubles would soon finished and then he could spent time with Sakura.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I hope that some people out there would take time to give me a review. Give me some inspiration to continue this story. 


	10. The Clearing

**_A/N:_** Thanks guys for all the reviews and also to those who put me in their alerts and favorites. And about the chapter length… I know my chaps are short but please bear with me… although I'm now trying hard to make it a wee bit longer.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Clearing 

"So you think I'm handsome, huh?"

Sakura went very red. '_Gah! So stupid! Stupid!_' she said to herself. She looked at Sasuke who was smirking. Oh how she wants to wipe off that stupid smirk of his! Trying to keep herself cool, she just sat down wearily on the sidewalk and turned her back on Sasuke.

"I take that as a yes," Sasuke said coolly. Then he sat down beside her, not minding that they are sitting on some dirty, dusty sidewalk. He felt tired but he didn't want to show it.

"Hmph," Sakura grunted. She couldn't say anything back.

And so they sat down in silence for a few minutes. Sakura had already cooled off and was now thinking about her embarrassing outburst a while ago.

_'I've only been here in Konoha for three days and a lot had happened. Wow, I'm such a lucky girl! I had a jet lag, I fell in a guy's arms, I got lost in a huge mall, I got dragged, chased by rabid fangirls, I lose control and MY pride and did I mention getting stuck with this jerk?_' she thought sarcastically. She slapped herself in the forehead out of frustration.

"Why are you slapping your forehead? Come on, you want to make it larger?" Sasuke said teasingly. How he love taunting others!

"Bastard," she muttered and looked away. She was careful because she didn't want to say something embarrassing again.

"Sakura, quick!" Sasuke suddenly said. He stood up and grabbed her hand again.

"What the heck?" she said irritably.

"They're here!" he hurriedly explained. Without further ado, he dragged her again as his fangirls appeared.

They were running on a rocky road when Sakura tripped. She was able to stop her fall with her hands but she scrapped her left knee and her hands. She winced. The wounds were shallow but nonetheless, it was painful. "How clumsy of me," she muttered.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked. He helped her get up. "Can you walk?" he asked again. He looked back and saw that the horde was getting dangerously close. '_Don't they ever give up?_' he thought.

"I can, but I don't think I can run fast," she said. Sakura was surprised when Sasuke suddenly lowered himself, his back facing her.

"Get on my back," he calmly said, "hurry." Left with no choice, she got on his back and blushed hard when she enclosed her arms around his shoulders and felt his arms under her knees. '_Piggy-back!_' she thought.

Sasuke started to run again, taking turns every now then but not being able to completely lose the girls. '_Great! I'm touring Konoha while riding Sasuke's back!_' she said in her mind. Then they came upon Konoha Park, or to be more correct the old Konoha Park.

What used to be the park was now a vacant lot with many trees, high grasses and clumps of bushes. A rusting fence surrounded the park to protect it from trespassers. An old arch, on which a faded sign hang, was also rusting. The sign said Konoha Park. If not for the sign, Sakura wouldn't even recognize the place.

"What happened?" she said in disbelief.

Sasuke stopped. "A new one has been built just a few more blocks from here," he answered. Then he added thoughtfully, "But I miss this park."

He looked back again to check, and to his disappointment, they were still being chased. '_Argh, when will this end_,' he thought, annoyed. Wanting to finish everything, he went through a hole in the fence, still carrying Sakura.

"Where do you think you're going? We might get caught!" she said horrified. Sasuke didn't answer but merely continued on his way. '_I don't have any choice since we are here…_' he thought.

Sakura continued protesting as they got deeper into the clump of trees. "Did you plan this? Oh my gosh, are you… are you planning to-to do something to me?" she said, afraid for the first time.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Did you really think I like to kiss someone I've only met and has a forehead that's wide as Pacific Ocean?" he muttered.

Sakura's eyebrows twitched. "I heard that Sasuke-kun," she said in an angry tone.

"Good."

Sakura took her right arm off and pulled Sasuke's right ear.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" he said, his ear turning to a bright shade of red. But still he didn't put her down.

"You deserve that," she said, satisfied.

Sasuke walked for a few more minutes. Then, he stopped and gently put her down. "Where are we?" she demanded.

"I had to bring you here so we can rest. Those brats won't stop that easily," he explained while rubbing his right ear. "I supposed you can walk now. It better be because my back's hurting. I didn't know you were that heavy," he said.

Sakura glared but she replied, "Yeah, thanks."

Sasuke motioned her to follow. They went through some trees and came upon a clearing.

"Beautiful," Sakura whispered, stunned. Sasuke smirked.

* * *

"Calling the attention of Ms. Haruno Sakura, please go to the information booth right now, located at the ground floor, west wing." 

After a few more announcements, the group gave up. "Where could she be?" Ino exclaimed.

"How about we call Sasuke and ask for help?" Tenten said. Neji raised his eyebrow. She noticed this and said defensively, "Well, I just thought he could lend a hand or something."

Naruto tried to do so, but no one was answering Sasuke's phone. "Sasuke-teme is not answering his phone," he informed the others.

"I also tried calling Gaara's house but the maid said she wasn't there," Neji said.

"Even Sakura's phone just kept on ringing. I think she left it at the house," Ino said.

"Wha-what will we do?" Hinata asked nervously.

"It's time to let Gaara now about this," Shikamaru said softly.

They all looked quite hesitant. They knew Gaara cared for Sakura and he expected them to take care of her too. He wouldn't be happy if he knew about this. But they've been trying to search for her for hours, it's too difficult.

Slowly, the rest of them nodded their heads. They just hope, Gaara's in a better mood.

* * *

Apparently, they are wrong about that. 

Gaara slammed the door behind him. He was furious. Kankuro and Temari, who were outside the office, looked at each other.

"Um, what did father say?" Temari asked tentatively, though she guessed it already.

"No. He said no," Gaara said angrily.

"I'm sorry," his elder sister said comfortingly.

"You should tell Sakura soon," Kankuro quietly said.

He said nothing but glared at his father's office door. '_What's the big deal?_' he said to himself angrily. His phone suddenly rang.

"Hey, Gaara?" Shikamaru's lazy voice came out.

"Gaara speaking," he said emotionlessly.

"We have a problem," Shikamaru said with a hint of hesitance.

Kankuro and Temari were surprise when Gaara stiffened and roared, "What the hell?"

"I said we can't find her," Shikamaru repeated.

Gaara put down his phone and quickly walked out, leaving his older siblings stunned.

'_Damn it! Three days here in Konoha and all I've got is this! Problems, problems, problems! Where will I find her? The mall? The streets? The park? Where the heck are you, Sakura? You always make me worry. You better be alright or else…,' _he thought while driving.

* * *

"Beautiful," Sakura whispered again. 

Sasuke had brought her to a large clearing. Never had she seen such kind of place. Cherry blossom trees surround it, their pink petals carried by the soft breeze. Soft grasses lay at her feet and further on were flowers of different kinds and colors. One huge sturdy-looking tree stood in the middle.

Gleefully shouting, Sakura began to explore. She was like a little child, running in every direction before finally sitting down in exhaustion.

"You like it?" Sasuke asked.

"How did you find this place? It's so amazing!" Sakura happily exclaimed.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he answered, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

Sakura pouted. '_She looks cute, uh no, the word 'cute' is not in my vocabulary_," Sasuke said to himself, shaking his head.

"Oh well," Sakura mumbled and gazed contentedly at her surroundings.

"Hey, I want to show you something," he said and pulled her up. They walked towards the huge tree and Sasuke began climbing it.

"What are you doing?" she said, giving him an incredulous look.

"Wait here," he ordered. So Sakura waited patiently. Soon, Sasuke's head showed through the branches and he threw an old rope ladder to Sakura.

"Use that to climb up here," he said.

"You sure about this?" she asked.

"Yes."

Sakura began to climb up the tree using the rope and let out a gasp when she finally reached the top. A tree house was built on the largest branches. The room was square with a window and a door. The door led to the outside "porch". It looked quite old, but it wasn't full of cobwebs and dust, which led her to think that Sasuke comes here often.

"Oh wow!" she exclaimed. Sasuke smirked. He sat down at the edge, his feet dangling in the air. Sakura soon sat beside him, gazing into the vast land before them. She seemed to see the whole of Konoha and the view was simply breath-taking. The soft breeze touched their faces, telling them to rest.

"Wait for a while," he said.

Then, Sakura gasped. There in front of her, the sun was setting, its glorious colors bathing the two of them. She lifted her hand and raised it up towards it. The sun seemed so near and if only she could reach out a little bit more, she could touch it.

Sasuke looked at her with soft eyes. No one knows about the place except him, and he didn't know why he brought her here even if they've just met. But even so, he felt it was the right thing to do. Actually, he cannot explain what he was feeling right now. One thing's clear though. He didn't regret doing so.

Sakura felt happy that Sasuke had opened up to her. He was even sharing this place with her. She couldn't explain why she felt this way, is it because of the sheer beauty of this place or more because she was experiencing the moment with a certain man?

She let out a sigh of contentment and leaned on Sasuke's shoulder, forgetting for a while the world outside and the fact that they just met three days ago. Right now, it was just him, her and the clearing.

"This is one of the best moments of my life, Sasuke-kun."

"I know."

* * *

**_A/N:_** There you go. I made this chapter a bit longer. Hope that this was enough, coz I'm not really the type who writes long chapters. Read and review again, guys. 

I love sunsets. They make me feel calm and contented. I just want you to know. :D


	11. Dream

**_A/N:_** Thank you to all those who continued giving me reviews and those who still read my story. I apologize for my typos and… yeah that's it.

**Disclaimer:** I'll never own Naruto… everybody knows that.

* * *

Chapter 11: Dream 

Gaara was driving around Konoha for an hour and a half before he passed by the old Konoha Park. Keeping his speed slow, he carefully scanned the area for any sign of his best friend. In the dim light of a streetlamp, he saw a man carrying what seemed to be a girl behind his back. Fearing for the worst, he pushed the car pedal to catch up with the man. Imagine his shock when he realized it was Sasuke carrying a sleeping Sakura.

"What did you do to her, Sasuke?" Gaara said angrily, stepping out of the car.

"It's not what you think. She got lost and I found her," Sasuke calmly replied. He opened the door of the car and gently placed Sakura on the passenger seat.

Noticing Gaara's intense glare at him, he said, "She's just tired. I did not do anything to her to make her sleep."

"Why did you not call me when you found her?" Gaara demanded.

"I left my phone at home," he answered. He turned around and began walking away from Gaara.

"How did she scrape her knees?" he asked again.

"We got chased by my fangirls. She tripped," Sasuke answered.

"Why did you drag her with you?"

"You want her to get trampled?"

"No," Gaara bluntly said.

"You do know how persistent the idiots are?"

"Yes."

"Then you do understand what I mean."

Gaara said nothing as Sasuke turned away from him and and walked slowly. "Guess, I owe you one," he finally called out.

Sasuke raised his hand in acknowledgement without turning around. '_Better be the Uchiha than some drunkards and addicts_,' Gaara thought with relief.

He went into the car and started to drive home, taking glances at Sakura from time to time. '_You made me worry, forehead girl. You'll pay for that_,' he softly said.

Gaara's car zoomed past Sasuke, who was walking slowly towards the place where he parked his car. His mind was full of thoughts about the things that happened.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

"This is one of the best moments of my life, Sasuke-kun,"

"I know."

They stayed in that position for a long while, watching the sunset until the sky had already turned into the night. Sasuke noticed that the load in his shoulder grew heavier and he realized that Sakura had fallen asleep.

'_Maybe she got tired from all the running we did_,' he thought, amused.

He spread a blanket which he sometimes used when he goes there and laid Sakura on it. He was sure the fangirls have gone now, by this time they could go home already. He was encountered with a problem though, how could he get her down from the tree without waking her up? He wasn't the type who likes disturbing people who are sleeping. He sat there thinking for a few minutes before he stood up and got another rope.

The rope was long and the strands were still thick. He cut it into four equal lengths and tied each to the corners of the blanket with a special knot Shikamaru taught him. He tied the ends of the four ropes to a piece of wood, two at one end and the other two at the other end. Then he tied the rope Sakura used to the wood. Heaving a tired sigh, he looked at his finished product. It appeared to him as a small "hammock". His entire work not yet finished, he positioned himself at the lowest possible branch and used the hammock to gently lower Sakura to the soft grass below them.

When he himself had got down from the tree, he untied the blanket from the wood and instead tied it around his shoulders. He used the blanket to ensure that Sakura will not fall if he carried her on his back. All set and ready to go, he went on his way.

**_End of Flashback

* * *

_**

'_Maybe that's why my back hurts. She's such a sound sleeper. You could do anything and she won't wake up. Truthfully, I am surprised by my own actions. As far as I could remember, I never carried anyone on my back, let alone, show them my sanctuary. I promised myself that I will only bring a special person to the clearing. Was she that special? I haven't even known her for a week! But this day is most certainly memorable_,' he thought.

* * *

"Neji, I'm glad that Gaara found Sakura already," Tenten said. Gaara had just called Neji to tell them that Sakura was alright and that they could all go home now. You see, they refused to stop helping in searching for her. 

"Yes, but it was Sasuke who actually found her," Neji replied, looking straight ahead. He was of course driving and he had to take Tenten home.

"Quite surprising really," she said.

"Aa." They sat in silence before Tenten decided to break it.

"Hey, I got you into all this trouble. I owe you a dessert, right?" Tenten said.

Neji glanced at her with a smirk. "Of course."

Tenten pointed at an ice cream parlor. "How about I treat you an ice cream tonight?" she asked.

"Hn."

Neji parked the car and opened the door for Tenten. She smiled at him for being a gentleman. They approached the counter and looked at the available flavors.

"Hmm, I think I'll have cookies and cream on Belgian waffle cone," she finally said.

"Chocolate mint flavor, please," her companion said. Tenten rolled her eyes as she handed the money. He always orders the same flavor, never changes. The lady behind the counter smiled at them both as she gave them their ice cream. Tenten swore that she saw her winked mischievously at Neji.

"What's the matter?" he asked, starting to eat his ice cream.

"Nothing," she grumpily said as they stepped out of the parlor. Neji smirked.

"Fancy a walk?"

"Why not?"

And so they strolled around side by side under the bright moon, all the while licking and savoring their ice cream.

* * *

"Gaara says Sakura's alright," Ino informed Shikamaru. Like Neji and Tenten, they were headed home. 

"Great," Shikamaru replied lazily.

"It was good you were able to tell Gaara about what happened. I honestly felt afraid for your life," she said, chuckling softly.

"I'm not a coward, you know," he said in a flat tone.

"Ah, pray tell me why you screamed like a little girl when you saw a cockroach under your bed?" she said teasingly.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

Little Shikamaru was looking for his ball. His playmate, Ino was impatiently waiting outside the bedroom door.

"Hurry," she whined.

"Troublesome," he mumbled. He decided to look under his bed. To his delight, the ball was there. Reaching out his hand, he was about to grab the ball when, lo and behold, a cockroach made up its mind to rest on his hand.

"MOMMY!" he screamed, waving his hand frantically. Ino doubled over from laughing.

**_End of Flashback._**

* * *

Shikamaru's face flushed. "That was when we were still kids. I was not scared, just surprised," he retorted. 

Ino just laughed. "At least, I wasn't afraid when Naruto put some stupid blanket over his head and pretended he was a ghost," he said, trying to get even.

Now it was her turn to go red. "Hmph, I was surprised," she said defensively.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

The group of friends had agreed to have a sleepover at Neji's house. They were playing Truth or Dare when Hinata noticed that Naruto was gone.

"Probably stuffing himself with ramen," Ino said. She continued talking about Naruto when she didn't noticed a white figure behind her.

Everybody was chuckling when Ino stopped and raised her eyebrows. They pointed behind her and...

"WAAAAHHHHH!"

Everybody covered their ears, even the "ghost".

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

He chuckled. "Hinata and Tenten weren't even a bit scared. Naruto was too clumsy and he kept tripping on his own costume. If you weren't talking non-stop the you would have heard him tripped," he said. 

"Stop it!" she snapped. She gave him a dirty look.

'_Shikamaru one, Ino zero_,' he said to himself. "Troublesome," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that again?"

Shikamaru winced. '_Tables turned. Shikamaru one, Ino ten_,' he thought as he endured Ino's ranting.

* * *

"Sakura's alright, Hinata!" Naruto said excitedly. They, like the others, were going home. 

"That's-that's good, Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata shyly replied.

Naruto's stomach grumbled. "Oh, it must be hungry," he said, glancing at his stomach.

Hinata couldn't help but giggle. "Wa-want to eat some ra-ramen?" she asked timidly.

"I'll never refuse you! I know a great place a few blocks form here," he said happily.

Hinata grew red. '_Oh, Naruto_,' she thought.

"I think I'll order miso ramen! Haven't eaten that for days!" he continued.

"Oh."

"You know what Hinata, ramen seems to be more delicious when eaten with somebody special," he abruptly said, glancing at her.

She turned crimson red. '_Special? Is this a dream?_' she thought. She pinched herself. _'Ow, that hurts_,' she thought. Hinata was sure she would faint any time now.

"I like eating ramen with you," Naruto said sincerely, his blue eyes staring at hers.

She fainted.

Naruto poked her arm uncertainly, "Um, Hinata?"

* * *

Gaara carried Sakura upstairs to her room. Kankuro and Temari followed him. 

"This is the second time you have to carry her home in your arms, little brother," Kankuro slyly said.

"Shut up," Gaara said.

"Ah, you like carrying her around, do you? She's so fragile and has such soft skin," he continued tauntingly. Never mind what might happen to him later. He was in the mood to tease his beloved little bro.

"I said shut up," the youngest said angrily. A microscopic blush tinged his pale cheeks.

Kankuro opened his mouth to say more but Temari's hand touched his shoulder with a warning look in her eyes.

"Let's leave him alone for now," she quietly said. Kakuro relunctantly followed Temari as they left Gaara standing beside Sakura's bed. Gaara opened a drawer and took out a first-aid kit. As gently as he could, he started treating Sakura's wounds.

"Did you enjoy your day, Sakura? Did Sasuke do anything to you?" he asked softly, knowing Sakura won't hear him.

Then he added with some hesitancy, "Were you having more fun with him than with me?"

The said girl shuffled in her position but did not wake up. "If yes, than I might as well obey father," he said in a voice that can be barely heard.

He finished applying some ointment to Sakura's wounds and was at her bedroom door when the thought of revenge entered his mind. After setting up his prank, he slowly closed the door.

_'That's for telling them how I met you, for making me worry and for getting too close with the Uchiha. Sweet dreams, Sakura_,' he thought with a satisfied smirk.

* * *

Sasuke arrived home and went straight to bed. As he lay down on his bed, his thoughts were still full of a pink-haired girl so he wasn't able to sleep 

'_I want to sleep for goodness' sake!_' he said to himself. He covered his head with his pillow and tried different sleeping positions. After a few minutes, he gave up. He opened his door to the balcony and climbed up the roof.

Fresh night air greeted his face. Instantly, he relaxed. '_I'll let myself get drowsed but I won't sleep on the roof_,' he thought.

Sure enough, only after a few minutes, his eyelids were drooping. Slowly, he got down and threw himself on the bed. But his sleep was punctured with a disturbing dream.

_A small girl with pink hair and about the age of seven has tears in her eyes. She was running as she blindly crossed the street. She did not see the car which was running dangerously fast towards her._

_Little Sasuke ran to warn the girl. He pumped his legs to make them go faster._

_'Faster! Faster!' he thought. But he tripped._

_"Watch out!" he screamed. He was too far to reach her and he knew it._

_He caught a glimpse of teary but bright emerald eyes before the blinding flash of impact and the sound of screeching car tires. He got up with an unbelieving look in his face and ran towards where the little girl lay._

_"No! No!" he yelled with his small voice. He shook the bloody body of the girl and embraced her in his arms._

_"Wake up! Wake up!" he shouted in a panicked voice._

_"SAKURA!"_

_A deep voice shouted and it seemed to come from a great distance…_

Sasuke shot up from his bed, panting. It was then he realized that the last voice he heard was his own. He tried to calm his nerves by breathing in and out but he can't take his mind off the clear bloody image of…

'NO! It's just a dream. A nightmare!' violently protested in his head. Nothing will happen to Sakura. No one would allow it.

He lay awake for a long time before weariness drifted him off to sleep.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Exams are coming up. I have to study. I might not be able to update next week. Oh well, please leave me a review. 


	12. Preparation

**A/N:** I'm finally updating… yeah as if it's not obvious. Anyway, I'm sorry for not doing it earlier. I encountered a lot of dilemma these days and they were not so easy to sort out.

Thanks to those who gave me reviews, those who put this story in their alerts and faves (it's quite surprising really :D) and those who kept on reading this.

_serpentslayer:_ By actually mentioning your name regarding your question is a clue itself, don't you think? _(hint, hint)_

**_Disclaimer:_** I'll never own Naruto. There, I said it. Happy?

* * *

**Chapter 12:** Preparation 

Sakura's eyes fluttered open and she yawned widely. '_Ooh, I'm on my bed again. Geez, why do I get the feeling I never climbed on the bed to sleep? I really love getting carried, don't I?'_ she thought sarcastically.

"Better get ready," she said out loud. Sakura walked towards the bathroom while humming a tune. She combed her pink locks and washed her face. As she was nearly outside the bathroom door, she gave a quick glance at herself in the mirror. And almost immediately, she stopped and did a double-take.

She blinked.

_**3**_

_**2**_

_**1**_

"GAARA!!!"

* * *

A red-haired guy was calmly eating his breakfast with his siblings when a scream erupted from Sakura's bedroom. A satisfied smirk appeared in his face and amusement can be clearly seen in his eyes. He could hear footsteps storming down the stairs and slowly counted in his mind. 

'_Five, four, three, two, one…,_' he thought.

"GAARA! What the heck did you do to me?!" yelled a very pissed off Sakura behind him.

"Sakura, it's early in the morning. You surely don't want to wake up the whole neighborhood?" Gaara said coolly and his back still facing her. Temari and Kankuro hastily stood up and retreated at a far corner. They didn't want to get involve. Who would want to?

"Face me," she said dangerously.

"Sit down and eat your breakfast," he replied calmly.

"Not. Until. You. Tell. Me. Why," she retorted.

Gaara sighed and turned around to face her.

"Tell you what?" he asked tauntingly.

"THIS," she said while pointing her presently shaking finger on her eyes.

"Oh, how come you didn't tell me you wanted to be a panda?" he said with a wide smirk.

Sakura had two thick black circles around her eyes. She looked like she hasn't slept for a hundred years. As no other person can do this to her, they were obviously drawn by an anti-social temperamental guy with red hair and scary eyes named Gaara who decided to play prankster and whom she wanted to strangle at that moment.

Temari thought Sakura could play the role as the girlfriend of that mascot who looks like a burglar. '_Gaara, I was hoping you could give me nieces or nephews. But I guess you wanted to die early_,' she said to herself.

To Kankuro who was watching silently while munching on some cookie, Sakura looked like a version of Zorro, only with a messy pink hair, livid eyes and steaming ears. '_Too bad it's too early to have a Halloween party_,' he thought mischievously.

Sakura gave an enraged shriek and desperately attempted to strangle her best friend turned enemy of the state who ran away. Of course, she chased him and that's what they did the whole morning. Temari and Kankuro followed the two with their eyes, gasped as Sakura started chucking things at Gaara, silently cheered when she managed to hit him with a pillow, groaned when she tripped on the carpet, got amazed when the two slid down the stair railings, chuckled when Gaara teased her about her new nickname and shrieked as they realized that the whole house was a mess and that they were late for work.

"Time out," Sakura said loudly as she sat down on the sofa. She wiped her sweat with her hand and began fanning herself. Gaara sat down beside her as if nothing happened. They heard a grumble.

"Whoops, I haven't eaten yet," she said sheepishly.

"How much bamboo stalks can you consume?" he asked.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "You're forgetting to include yourself, bastard," she said.

"I had eaten already, Panda-chan," he replied with emphasis at the name. He stood up anyway and began preparing breakfast for Sakura.

'Knew you'd give up,' she thought smugly. Now all she has to do is to clean the black marks around her eyes. Sounds easy.

"Hey Gaara, don't you have to go to the office or something?" she called out to him who was currently frying an egg.

"The party is today, Panda-chan," he answered.

"Oh yeah, the party," she muttered. She did a double-take.

"Oh my God! I have to wipe these marks off my eyes! There's no way they would see me in this state," she exclaimed and ran back to her room.

After several long minutes, Sakura emerged from the room with a desperate look. "You can still see the traces of it around my eyes," she moaned as she sat down to eat.

"Not really," he lied, barely containing a smirk. Indeed the marks have faded but there were still traces of it.

"Shut up. I don't need your sympathy, Psycho."

"Go easy on the food, Pinky."

"This is _chomp_ all _chomp_ your _swallow_ fault."

"I know."

"And you're proud of it."

"I am."

"You're hopeless."

"You must be, too."

"How can you say that?"

"You finished eating in less than 30 seconds."

"So what? I'm hungry."

"You have an appetite of a lion."

"I thought I was a panda."

"Now you admitted it yourself."

"I did not."

"You are a panda with an appetite of a lion. Happy?"

"Whatever. Um, do you still have those cookies?"

"Pinky, there are still lunch; dinner and you are going to attend a party."

"Stop calling me Pinky, Psycho. Well, do you still have those cookies?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I refuse to embarrass myself by accompanying a gigantic panda later."

"…"

"…"

The two of them were having a glaring contest. After a few minutes, Sakura gave up since Gaara had much practice than her. He smirked.

"I'll be practicing, Psycho. Just wait. I'll get back at you for doing this to me," she said with a glare.

She stood up and went to her room to try wiping off the marks again. Gaara remained behind and sat there, brooding.

'_I'm going to miss her, that's for sure,_' he thought with a sigh.

* * *

In another estate, Neji sat on the tree branch, thinking deep. Out of nowhere, something hit him in the head. It was a peanut. 

"Ow!" he groaned, rubbing his head while looking from side to side to see the culprit. He couldn't see anyone. He stayed alert for a while until he relaxed and closed his eyes to meditate again. Something struck him again in the head which made him irritated.

"What the heck," he mumbled while checking his surroundings again.

Another peanut hit him again on the back of his head. He whipped around to see but another struck him. Neji was getting steadily confused and irritated.

"Who's there?" he bellowed.

"Are you alright, Neji?" his uncle said who came after hearing him.

"It's nothing, Hiashi-sama," he replied with a bow.

"Have you eaten your breakfast?"

"Yes, Hiashi-sama."

'Now, he thinks I'm being mental,' he thought with a groan.

After his uncle went away, he cautiously looked around. A clump of bush moved. Keeping his senses high, he slowly approached it and suddenly looked behind it. But to his disappointment, there was none. He went back to the base of the tree and thought hard. And then it hit him. No, not a peanut but an answer.

"Come out, Tenten," he said coolly. A few leaves rustled but other than that there was no sign of movement.

"Come out, Tenten," he repeated, this time, louder. Nothing happened.

"I will not give back Shiro if you won't come out," he said with a smirk.

"You are such a kill-joy, Neji," a female voice said. From behind the tree, Tenten emerged. She was pouting like a little girl who lost her candy.

"How did you get here?" Neji asked with a frown. He knew Tenten was an expert in stealth and accuracy because she was involved in martial arts, just as he is.

"Give back Shiro first," she said. Shiro was a white bear which was given to her by Neji when they were still kids. He took it recently as revenge because Tenten accidentally dumped some pie on top of his head during a gathering. Neji soon found out that he could use the bear for blackmail. Clever boy.

"How did you enter?"

"Your family let me in, of course," she answered in a matter-of-fact tone. Tenten tapped her foot impatiently. "When do you plan to give me back the bear?" she demanded.

Neji crossed his arms in front of him and glared. "Don't you know it's rude to interrupt people from meditating?" he snapped.

She snorted. "Don't you think it's bad for people to get things without permission and use it as blackmail?" she countered.

"I am not using it as blackmail."

"I thought you don't tell lies."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Ha, got you."

"That's all?"

"Er, no, I just wanted you to accompany me."

"And you wished to tell it to me by pelting me with nuts?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Unpleasant as it may seem, it was original."

"Must I consider that as a compliment?"

"Coming from me, yes."

"Then, thanks."

"Wait here," Neji said and he went inside the house to prepare, leaving a grinning Tenten. '_Wait for me Shiro, I'll come and get you_,' she thought.

* * *

"Ino, I know you are excited but barging through the door is not the best way to wake me up even if you are my friend," Shikamaru exasperatedly said at a laughing blonde in front of him. 

"The look on your face was priceless," she said with some difficulty as she couldn't stop herself from laughing.

Shikamaru could feel a headache coming up. Ino had barged in without warning and surprised him so much he shot up from bed and instinctively shouted, "Where's the bomb?"

"I was having a dream about the war movie I watched, then you turned up and it transformed into nightmare," he muttered.

"Just shut up and prepare. I can't wait," she said, her voice full of excitement.

"Troublesome woman," he mumbled again.

"I heard that, Shika. But I'm letting you off because I don't want to spoil the day," she said in a warning tone.

"This should be considered a miracle," he said sarcastically.

Ino scowled. "I'll be waiting downstairs," she finally said and exited the room.

Shikamaru didn't know why but happiness seemed to fill his being today. '_Must be because I wasn't hit on the head,_' he thought with a small smile.

* * *

Neji was walking towards where he left Tenten when he saw Naruto sitting down on the bench. 

"Waiting for Hinata?" he asked, his left eyebrow rose. He and Hinata are living in the same estate though in separate houses.

"Yep, we're going to Sasuke's house together. Want to join us? I mean, we all have the same destination," Naruto happily suggested.

Neji curtly nodded. "I must inform Tenten," he briskly said and proceeded on his way.

"Neji's way too formal. Tsk, tsk, I hope he tones down a bit more," Naruto muttered while shaking his head. He heard some footsteps and turned his head to see Hinata standing shyly.

"Good morning Hinata! You look awesome," he greeted with a voice full of energy.

Hinata blushed. "Thanks, Naru-ruto-kun," she softly said. 'He-he really thinks I'm awesome?' she said to herself, embarrassed.

"Neji and Tenten will be coming with us," he informed.

"Oh, grea-great," she managed to say.

Naruto offered his arm and loudly said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Hinata giggled and took his arm, "Okay."

* * *

Sasuke sat still on the sofa waiting for the guests who he preferred to call "demolishers." He was thinking on how to get back at Naruto for volunteering his house and the others for agreeing with the dobe. However, thoughts on last night's dream still bothered him. 

'_Why would I worry for such a stupid dream? I mean, it won't happen in real life_,' he argued in his mind. He shook his head in frustration and tried to clear his mind.

"Hearing voices now, little brother?" a voice behind him said.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" Sasuke said in an irritated tone.

Itachi smirked. "Trying to annoy you," he answered.

"I'm annoyed so just go," Sasuke replied.

"I might not go home tonight. I have to meet up some businessmen and work on some papers," Itachi said, his eyes fixed on his brother.

"Great, no disturbances tonight," Sasuke said.

"Don't destroy the house. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mother."

Itachi glared at him but did not say another word and went away. Sasuke leaned on the sofa and closed his eyes.

'_Alone in the house tonight again_,' he thought and he heaved a sigh. He unconsciously wished the others will stay at his house tonight.

* * *

A/N: Again, I apologize for the late update. Leave a review please. 


	13. Get Together

**_A/N:_** I changed my summary. I still think it's lame but oh well, what's important is the story, right?

**Disclaimer:** I'll never own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 12: Get-Together 

Still quite mad at Gaara for the dirty trick he played on her, Sakura remained silent during the ride to Sasuke's. When they arrived, the big, ornate gate swung open which surprised her. The guard had let them in without asking which led Sakura to think that Sasuke must have told him.

Sakura rang the doorbell of the big mansion before them. Gaara stood behind her with an apparently unimpressed look on his face. He must have visited Sasuke's house many time before.

But it never ceases to amaze her on how wonderful and amazing the architectural design of a house or more appropriately a mansion can be, even she, an heiress, sees a lot of this kind. A huge sculptured fountain was in the middle of a wide lawn where bushes and trees are meticulously cut into different shapes. Sakura vaguely wondered why the gardener did not cut a bush that looks like Sasuke's chicken hair. '_He probably fears the jerk's wrath_,' Sakura thought amusedly.

A little bit further down the estate was where quite a number of cars, all looking shiny and well-kept, are parked. The mansion looked magnificent as it has a touch of Victorian architecture but not really looking haunted nor ancient. The front door itself was exquisite with the Uchiha crest on it.

Sakura rang the doorbell on again, this time a little bit impatient. A minute later, a handsome young man opened the door. "_Young master has been expecting you. Please come in_," he said politely.

The two went in and Sakura found herself staring again at the beauty of the mansion. Marble floors, carpeted walls, high ceiling with a chandelier, paintings and a huge staircase caught the attention of the girl. The young man led them up the stairs where a long hall of doors appeared before them. They walked a few more steps and stopped in front of a door slightly larger than the rest. They could hear loud laughter coming from the room and Sakura presumed this was where the others are. The young man opened the door and held it for them. Sakura had a glimpsed of a huge room before being engulfed by someone with blonde hair.

"Ino," Sakura said, surprised. She heard the door close behind them.

Ino looked at her happily and said, "You really like getting us worried, do you?"

"N-no, I'm sorry," she softly said, clearly embarrassed.

"No need to apologize! Just don't get lost again," the blonde girl replied. They both chuckled before Ino dragged Sakura and Gaara to the room.

The two of them soon found out that everybody was there except them. Sakura was a bit ashamed for making them wait. She had spent a lot of time erasing the marks of Gaara's dirty trick so they weren't exactly on time.

The room was completely furnished with carpeted walls and floors. It was quite big really. Sakura thought this is not a bedroom, more like an extra room or something. A comfrotable set of sofas were placed in front of a TV screen. There were also a stereo, DVD player and computer on another side of the room.

Naruto came bouncing towards them. "Sakura-chan!" he yelled and the others slightly winced. He was going to hug Sakura when a fist came out of nowhere and hit him square in the face. Naruto, er, flew to the other side of the room.

Sakura spun around and found Gaara, his fist extended and with a slight smirk in his face.

"You don't have to do that!" Sakura said, horrified.

"He'll live," he simply said.

Neji and Tenten were both concentrated on playing Playstation on a big plasma TV screen. Tenten paused the game when they noticed the two arrivals.

"Hey, how are you?" Tenten said and hugged Sakura. Neji simply nodded at her.

"I'm fine," she said with a smile. Tenten returned the smile and turned her attention at Gaara instead. She smirked and said, "Haven't been together for a long time and you proceeded knocking out Naruto."

"He's annoying," he said with a smirk of his own.

"You did me a favor. He was too loud," Neji acknowledged.

"Where are Hinata and Shikamaru? And Sasuke-kun, too, I mean this is his house after all," Sakura asked as she looked around.

"Hinata's in the kitchen downstairs. She really likes cooking. Shikamaru's probably sleeping somewhere where Ino can't bother him. I don't know where Sasuke is," Neji answered monotonously.

"Congratulations, Sakura. You made Neji speak more than his average of 10 words a day that includes his 'Hn's' of course," Tenten said sarcastically. Neji scowled at her remark.

Sakura excused herself and decided to go down and help Hinata. She said a quick explanation to Gaara and proceeded downstairs, only to meet face-to-face none other than the young master.

"Hi, Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted. Her mind forcibly reeled back to the embarrassing moments that happened yesterday.

Sasuke's face remained impassive but he grunted a hello to a surprised Sakura and walked away without another word perhaps to go to the room.

_'Is he angry with me? He's so weird. One moment, we're watching the sunset together and before I knew it, he's acting like we're strangers to each other,_' she thought.

She was still thinking about it when she arrived at the huge kitchen where Hinata was busily preparing some ingredients. A pot was boiling contentedly on the stove and some vegetable peelings were scattered on the working table.

"Hi, Hinata," Sakura said happily and sauntered towards the girl.

Hinata looked up and hugged Sakura with a smile on her face.

"G-Glad to see y-you're fine, Sa-Sakura," she said.

"Let me help you," she kindly replied then she added curiously, "What are you cooking anyway?"

"R-Ramen," Hinata hesitatingly replied who visibly turned red.

Sakura couldn't help but smile and said mischievously, "For a certain loud, blonde boy, perhaps?"

Her friend looked ready to faint. Sakura laughed and said, "Don't worry. You're secret is safe with me."

The two of them continued chatting until Ino arrived.

"Why are you leaving me out of the conversation?" she whined. The two just chuckled as Ino helped them. They planned to bake a cake for Gaara and the others.

"I haven't seen Shikamaru, Ino. Where is he?" Sakura asked.

"That lazy ass? He must be sleeping in one of the rooms here," Ino answered unconcernedly.

They continued in silence until, out of curiosity again, Sakura asked again, "Have you been here many times before?"

"Yup, we always go to each other's house. Actually, we are all like a family even if nobody would admit it aloud," Ino answered.

"W-We seek each other's c-company since usually w-we are the o-only ones left inside our o-own homes," Hinata added.

There was silence until Ino decided to speak.

"Our parents are busy with their work. They love us but they don't have time for us so we just hang out with one another," Ino said failing miserably to hide her feelings and Sakura could sense the sadness in her voice.

So they were all like her. Sakura has always felt that she was alone. Maids are usually the only ones she has for comapny. Many people approached her but she knew they're only after her inheritance or her physical appearance. When Gaara came into her life, she was so happy she spent almost everyday with him and his siblings. They are her second family, like brothers and sister she never had.

They were rich, an heir or heiress to a multibillion dollar corporation, that they can practically buy anything. They have many advantages compared to ordinary people. They don't have to work till their backs ache or beg on the streets just so to have a single meal. But can money buy happiness? It will only be a matter of time before they, too, will be swept into the busy, high-paced, corporate world where almost everything can be paid with money and bribed with power including one's honesty and dignity. People will expect them to be as good as their parents that they'll probably fall under the heavy pressure. They might even be engaged to someone as rich as they are but who they do not love, just so to keep the company at its best. They were trapped, caged by the very lives they were born to.

Clearly, most people are wrong about saying they're the luckiest in the world. If people will look closer on their lives and open their minds wider, they will see that there is not really much difference between them. They are all equal. They are all suffering. It's not hard to understand then, if sometimes, the "rich, lucky" kids will wish that they were just born to a much simpler life than the complicated tangled web of lives they are in.

Silence reigned amongst them again. Each was absorbed in her own thoughts. Sakura decided to speak.

"Just think about their hard work. Besides, you have us, your friends, remember? Am I considered now a part of the family?" she said with a comforting smile.

Ino and Hinata smiled sincerely and hugged Sakura. '_You are a wonderful friend, Sakura_,' the two of them thought.

* * *

Neji and Tenten were engaged in a fierce battle. Both looked dead serious, ignoring Naruto who had just recovered. 

"Punch him in the face, Tenten," he cheered as Tenten's fighter launched a series of combo attacks on Neji's own.

"Yay! Go Tenten! Show him who's the boss!" Naruto continued. Neji's eyebrows twitched. '_One more_,' he thought as he restrained himself. Tenten, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy it.

"Beat him! Beat him!" Naruto egged Tenten on.

"Shut up," Neji said as Naruto's rants irritated him.

"Behind you! Yes! Kick him!" he yelled as though he was the one really playing.

"I said shut up, Naruto," Neji repeated. Naruto doesn't know what it will be for him if he loses.

"Oh come on, Neji, you want someone to cheer for you, too?" Tenten teased. She knows the best way to beat Neji is to distract him. Call her a cheater, but what matters to her is to make Neji do the dare by beating him in the game.

"Whatever," he replied though he sent her a quick glare.

"Kill him!" Naruto screamed. Neji winced, which was a complete mistake as the split-second distraction cost him a lot.

Neji's fighter went K.O. and Tenten sent him a triumphant smirk. He scowled again and blamed Naruto who was dancing around and shouting in a sing-song voice, "Neji lost to Tenten! Neji lost to Tenten!"

He got up, faced the blonde and sent him flying to the other side of the room again.

"What a sore loser," Tenten muttered though she quickly shut up as Neji sent her a glare.

"Naruto distracted me. Let's play again," he said through gritted teeth. No, he wasn't angry because he lost but because of the consequence he'll do if he does.

"Nope, I won fair and square. You let yourself get distracted," she replied with a smirk.

They had agreed that each will do a certain consequence if one loses to the other. Exactly on why he agreed to such a pathetic and senseless dare, Neji does not know. Maybe because she called him a chicken. He should learn now that Tenten is really monster under the disguise of a girl with a beautiful face, soft brunette hair and a body with perfect curves. He thought Tenten has no chance against him. Boy, did he regret underestimating her.

'_Oh please, let me die_,' Neji thought, panicked, though his face showed no emotions.

"Well, Neji, you have to do it later on. A Hyuuga like you does not turn back on his words, do you?" Tenten said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She loves getting ahead of the Hyuuga sometimes. With that, she left a mentally horrified Neji in the room.

* * *

"Ohayo!" Tenten greeted as she entered the kitchen where Ino, Hinata and Sakura were busy baking a cake. 

"Why are you here, Tenten? I thought you were playing with Neji," Ino asked confused.

"Ha, I beat him," the brunette proudly replied.

"Really? Congratulations, I think you're the first girl to do so," Sakura said jokingly.

"W-Well, she was the-the only one whom Neji-nii-san will go-go with," Hinata shyly added.

"Do I smell love in the air?" Ino remarked, smirking.

"No! You got it all wrong!" Tenten cried in vain. The other three just laughed.

* * *

Sasuke went in to the room to find Naruto in a heap, apparently knocked out and Neji standing in the middle of the room, momentarily absorbed in his thoughts. Gaara was watching television though he looked like his mind is elsewhere and Shikamaru was nowhere to be seen. Some junk food wrappers and pillows were strewn about on the carpeted floor. He sighed. 

"You've only been here in less than two hours and you've finished destroying this room," he dryly said to Neji.

Neji snapped out of his thoughts and glared at Sasuke. "It's the dobe's fault," he replied. They both approached Naruto. Sasuke poked him with his foot.

"Wake up, dobe," Sasuke said.

Naruto moaned but did not wake up. Instead, he hugged Sasuke's right leg and mumbled some incoherent words. Sasuke's brows twitched while Neji watched amusedly.

"Let go," Sasuke said emotionlessly as he tried to shake him off. But Naruto clang on more tightly whilst mumbling words like "chicken", "ramen" and "Googily-bear." Gaara stood beside Neji with a slightly interested look.

Sasuke shook his leg more vigorously yet Naruto held on like a magnet. "Googily-bear, don't go," the blonde mumbled. Neji and Gaara bit down their lips to restrain themselves from expressing their amusement.

Sasuke's reputation and patience is in the brink of destruction and they know it. "I said let go, dobe," he said irritably and shook his leg some more. Naruto's reply was a drool on his pants.

"Yuck. Get off," Sasuke said in disgust.

"What is the meaning of this?" a lazy voice said. Shikamaru appeared on the doorway and the three looked up.

"Where were you?" Neji asked.

"Just relaxing," he answered which means '_I went into one of the guest rooms, flopped myself onto the bed and slept soundly_.' He looked at the drooling Naruto and the pissed off Sasuke and remarked, "Did I miss something?"

"No, Sasuke's having the greatest time of his life," Gaara answered which can also mean '_Neji and I are watching Sasuke's reputation going down before our very eyes and we are enjoying every bit of it._'

"Shut up and help me," the raven-haired boy said as he shook his leg helplessly.

"I think you can do it," Neji said with a smirk and went out of the room.

"You are the Uchiha Sasuke," Gaara said quietly as if saying Sasuke can do it himself. He soon followed Neji out.

Sasuke stared at Shikamaru who just shrugged his shoulders as if implying '_I'll leave you two lovebirds alone_.' Shikamaru exited the room, leaving a livid Sasuke and a still drooling Naruto.

A shout of rage echoed throughout the whole house.

* * *

"What was that?" Tenten asked as they heard a muffled yell. 

"Sasuke," a smooth male voice answered. The four girls turned around and saw Neji, Gaara and Shikamaru.

"Neji," Tenten said with a slight smirk.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked concernedly. Gaara frowned.

"He's probably unleashing his inner demon," Shikamaru said lazily. He popped some food into his mouth.

"Inner demon?" Ino and Sakura asked in unison.

"He means Sasuke's wrath," Gaara explained monotonously.

"To whom?" Tenten and Sakura chorused.

"Naruto," Neji answered, cocking his eyebrow.

"Naruto?!" All girls said at the same time. Hinata looked terribly worried. Shikamaru gave her a look which said '_Don't worry about him. It's his fault. He'll live.'_

The boys frowned. Neji asked, a little bit irritably, "What's with the whole chorus thing?"

"Coincidence," they all answered again at the same time. The girls looked at each other, then at the confused and irritated looks of the boys and giggled.

"Girls," Shikamaru muttered while shaking his head.

The boys sat down around the working table and looked on as the busy girls continued their cooking and baking.

"Why are you doing that?" Neji asked, out of curiosity.

"Because we have to eat, Bear-napper," Tenten answered while rolling her eyes. Neji huffed and said, "I mean, why are you cooking when the maids can do it?"

"It's good to do things on your own once in a while," Sakura answered this time. The other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

After a few minutes, a steaming Sasuke appeared. Everyone stopped and stared at him as if they have seen a ghost.

Sasuke glared and snapped, "What? Am I not allowed to go to my own kitchen?"

Everyone shook their head and remained silent. It is unwise to talk carelessly with an angry Sasuke, even the boys knew it though they are not really afraid but just wanted to avoid confrontations. Sakura, who knows nothing about Sasuke's moods, thought of a great idea.

Ignoring the frantic shaking of heads of Ino and Tenten and the wary look of Gaara, she approached Sasuke and asked, "Are you alone in the house tonight, Sasuke-kun?"

To everybody's great surprise, the dangerous aura of Sasuke faded a little.

"Yes," he grunted.

"Would you allow us to have a sleepover here tonight, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bravely asked again. Everybody stared at her in disbelief.

Silence.

"I'll think about it," Sasuke muttered after the long silence and walked off.

Another moment of silence.

"If Sasuke agrees, will you also agree?" she asked the group. They just stared.

"Something wrong?" she asked again, feeling uncomfortable with the attention.

Neji recovered first and said in an impressed voice, "You're brave."

Sakura looked at them confusedly, and then shrugged her shoulders.

"Hinata, I think you should check on Naruto if he's still alive," Shikamaru said.

"H-Hai," Hinata said and left the room quickly.

Sakura looked a bit happier than before. Gaara felt a twinge of jealously.

"We'll have a sleepover here, Sakura. We'll stay, that is, if he agrees," Tenten said. The others slowly nodded their heads.

"I'll call our butler to send us some clothes when we receive Sasuke's confirmations," Ino volunteered.

* * *

Soon, everything that the girls were cooking and baking was finished. The maids prepared their meal and everybody was called to eat lunch. 

Sakura, Ino and Tenten were sitting on one side of the rare mahogany dining table with one vacant seat, presumably for Hinata while the boys were on the other side. Hinata soon appeared, followed by an unbelievably, energetic Naruto.

"You're still alive?" Shikamaru asked, not meaning to offend but just out of disbelief. Receiving two punches from Gaara and Neji and facing the rage of Sasuke and still being able to talk loudly about ramen is an extraordinary feat.

"Yay! Food! I'm really hungry," Naruto exclaimed exuberantly. Hinata sat down quietly beside Ino. He proceeded to sit beside Shikamaru and waited impatiently for Sasuke whom he also calls the 'Chicken-haired Man'. Everybody snorted when they heard it.

"Where's the teme?" he asked loudly.

"You mean, Googily-bear?" Neji teased with a smirk.

Naruto, who seems to have a short term memory loss, asked in confusion, "How did you know the name of my dog?"

"Googily-bear is your dog?" Sasuke asked angrily who had just arrived. The girls looked utterly confused.

"Yep, he's a cute Chihuahua," Naruto said. The boys smirked widely. Naruto is **so** dead.

"Pardon me, but what are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"Long story," Sasuke quickly said, dismissing the topic. He sat down on the head chair so he looked like he was a man of great importance. Indeed he was, he is after all the young master of the house.

They soon indulged on the delicious food. Naruto obviously liked the ramen Hinata cooked and praised her so often that Neji told him to shut up. Hinata's ready to faint anytime. They talked very little during their meal.

While eating dessert, Sakura brought up the sleepover subject.

"Sasuke-kun, have you thought about the sleepover thing?" she asked warily.

"Yes," came his short reply.

"Well?"

"Okay."

Everybody stopped and stared. Ino recovered first and said excitedly, "I'll call the butler to send us some clothes. He'll just pick them up. Do you mind informing your maids about it?"

Everybody said they won't mind. They continued chatting about it and the atmosphere in the house seemed to lighten.

"First sleepover in five years with Sakura and Gaara, here we come!" Naruto yelled happily.

Sakura walked up to Sasuke and smiled gratefully, saying, "Thank you."

Everybody was honestly glad, one jumping with joy, some just grinning, and some just not showing it and that includes the young master of the house, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Longest chapter I've ever written and I didn't finish this part of the story. I don't know why but I'm sorely disappointed. Anyway, cheer me up and leave me a review. 


	14. Sleepover games

**A/N:** Terribly sorry for the long update. There are three reasons why this chap is late:

1. School – Do I have to really explain?

2. My mom doesn't want me to stay in front of the computer for a long time and that I should prioritize things.

3. Well, I'm kinda wondering if this story is worthy of getting published after all.

So there you go. Hope you understand.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Naruto, if I do, there won't be fillers in the anime.

* * *

Chapter 14: Sleepover

The day past so quickly that Sakura was very much surprised when she looked out the window. The sky had hues of orange, red, yellow and a shade of violet. She was suddenly aware of the chirping of crickets around her.

She snuggled closer to Gaara who was sitting beside her, an action which didn't go unnoticed by a certain guy. All the others were there too, in the middle of the big room, either sitting on the sofa or leaning against the wall. Each of them was holding mugs of steaming, hot chocolate. Hot chocolate is good after taking a swim.

"Hmm, this chocolate's good," Sakura mumbled, taking another sip.

"Hinata's chocolate is always good. No, it's the best!" Naruto interjected. Hinata flushed and Sakura couldn't help but giggle slightly.

"So, what are we going to next?" Ino asked as she looked around.

"We've done watching movies, playing computer games, playing billiards, swimming, er, what else?" Tenten enumerated. She suppressed a shiver. Neji visibly stepped closer to her.

Suddenly, Ino sat up making the others look at her warily.

"How about hide-and seek?" Ino suggested excitedly.

The boys groaned except Naruto. "That's too childish," Neji muttered.

"This house is huge, Neji. If you're afraid, then don't play," Tenten said tauntingly. The said boy narrowed his eyes at her.

Ino let out a fake sigh. "I thought boys don't back down from challenges," she said quietly.

"Gaara is too old for this. Let him rest. He has arthritis you know," Sakura said teasingly.

Gaara only scowled in reply. "Very funny," he muttered sarcastically.

"So, who's in and who's out?" Ino said as she stood up and clapped her hands.

All the other girls and Naruto quickly raised their hands and looked at Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara and Sasuke expectantly.

Shikamaru was the first to raise his hand though he muttered 'troublesome' before doing so. The girls beamed at him but frowned at the remaining boys. Soon, they succumbed to the intense stares that they grudgingly and reluctantly mumbled "Hn's" as well.

"Ok, who's it?" Tenten asked happily. They all looked in Naruto's direction.

"Woah, woah, why is it always me? Why can't it be teme?" he complained, raising his hands in defense.

Sasuke made a face as if saying '_in your dreams, dobe'_. They just stared and Naruto, recognizing defeat, turned his back and started counting.

"60-59-58-57-56-55…" he counted.

The others quickly ran in all directions, putting down their mugs on the table. In a flash, everyone disappeared.

* * *

Sakura took the stairs and walked hurriedly, not really looking her way because she was glancing often at her back. She soon heard some footsteps and she ducked inside a random door She turned the switch on and light illuminated the vast room. She leaned her head against the door and listened. She could hear Naruto grumbling 'I'm not allowed here' or something like that and she slowly backed away until his footsteps faded.

She looked around and noticed for the first time that she was in a spacious bedroom. The king-sized bed was neatly arranged, the silk beddings smooth. On one wall, numerous CD's were stacked which gave her the impression that this room was better stocked than other music stores. There was a LCD television facing the bed, with expensive-looking stereo at the bottom. A computer was on one corner and some comfortable seats were placed in another part of the room. The room has its own bathroom. Further, a glass door led to the balcony.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Sakura walked towards a table where some frames were placed. One picture caught her attention.

The boy was smirking, dressed in tuxedo. He has raven hair and deep, mysterious onyx eyes. And he looked very much like…

"Oh no," she groaned.

* * *

"Where is that girl?" Gaara muttered. Everything happened so fast, he lose sight Sakura. '_Well, I hope she knows how to hide_,' he shrugged, as he concealed himself.

"You're going to hide in this part of the house too?" Shikamaru suddenly appeared.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Shikamaru calmly walked towards a pile of clothes and started burying his body. For his head, he just picked up a shirt and used it to cover himself. '_Ugh Ino, such a great idea_,' he sarcastically thought.

"Hey," Gaara's muffled voice said.

"What?" Shikamaru answered, his voice muffled too.

"Don't talk."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes again.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme? Guys? Where are you?" Naruto called out which was kinda stupid, mind you.

He scratched his head. "Where could they be? I searched everywhere! They couldn't possibly be at the Sharingan hall. I mean, they're forbidden to be there coz that's where Sasuke's and Itachi-san's rooms are! Gah! I'll just eat ramen. Wait does Sasuke have a supply of instant miso ramen?," he babbled.

He started to walk to the kitchen when he heard a sound from a nearby cabinet. He cautiously approached it, grasped the handle and swung it open suddenly.

"Hinata! Got you!" he yelled jubilantly, dancing around like an idiot.

Hinata, red-faced and slightly sweating, only smiled. Naruto held her in her shoulders, leaning a bit so that their faces were inches apart and whispered conspiratorially, "How about helping me find them, eh?"

Hinata nodded her head, dazed.

* * *

Teneten leaned on one side of the shiny car, crouching down. Beside her was Ino who was panting heavily.

"That…was…a…long…run," Ino mumbled.

"Not really. Just a mere 50-60 meters," Tenten disagreed. She contentedly sat down with her legs crossed so that she was hidden by the car. She didn't care if the pavement was dirty. Ino threw her glare but settled in also.

"And now we wait."

The two talked briefly until Tenten stopped as she heard the crunch of gravel, a sign that someone was near. She signaled Ino to be silent and she peered through the front of the car,

Ino tried to peer too. Both can feel the familiar thrill of childhood coursing in their veins.

They both stiffened when they heard a voice.

"Really, is this all you can do?"

* * *

"Of all the rooms," Sakura muttered.

She put down the photo a bit reluctantly. Her gaze fell on a family photo. "This must be his parents and, woah, his brother looked so much like him!" she exclaimed. She continued looking at the pictures and smiled. As she finished, she sat down on the bed and waited.

Several minutes had passed and she was still yet to be found. Sakura was already getting bored and she wondered why Naruto can't find her if this is his room.

Sakura approached the CDs and looked at the labels. They were neatly piled into categories. They were some rock music but there were also R&B, too. 'He almost listens to anything except for those senseless songs,' she realized.

"What are you doing here?" a male, husky voice said behind her.

Sakura gulped nervously and turned around as she saw Sasuke, with an unreadable expression, his arms crossed.

"Uh, wrong room?"

* * *

"Is this all you can do?" he repeated, as the two girls relaxed.

"Neji, can you suggest anything good?" Tenten asked coolly.

He just shrugged and sat in front of them. He stared at them both and they stared at him back.

"Well?"

"What?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to hide yourself somewhere else?" Tenten hissed.

"This is acceptable."

"You're stealing our idea of a hiding place."

"Don't be ridiculous, Tenten."

"It's okay, you know," Ino interrupted hesitantly. Tenten huffed and looked away pointedly. Neji smirked.

'Lover's quarrel,' Ino mumbled under her breath. Her two companions threw her death glares and she can only smiled weakly.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata wandered towards the laundry room. Naruto kept making hushing sounds to Hinata when in fact; he was the one too clumsy to be considered quiet. At one time, he tripped in the kitchen, causing pots to fall down noisily.

Anyway, he started poking some pile of clothes until he let out a defeated sigh. He motioned for HInata to come with him and look elsewhere. Hinata shook her head and whispered, "You-You haven't che-checked that ye-yet, Na-Naruto-kun." She pointed on two piles of clothes left untouched. Naruto nodded his head and started attacking it.

"Gotcha, Gaara and Shikamaru!"

The two scowled and rolled their eyes. Naruto pumped his fist in the air and yelled, "Let's go and find the others. Three down and five to go!"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered and Gaara nodded in understanding.

"It's not even his idea to search there. We could have hidden there forever," Gaara said dryly.

* * *

"Definitely," he answered.

Sakura fumbled her fingers, red patches appearing on her face.

"Look, I did not know that this was your room and nobody told me I'm not allowed to go here. See, Naruto was near and I had to hide and I stumbled upon this room and I'm sorry. And yeah, I know how you feel. You feel I trespassed your privacy and maybe this game was a bad idea but I kinda miss my childhood so I agreed with Ino. Don't worry I didn't get anything. Again I'm really sorry and I promise not to do it again so don't torture me. Please don't kill me. I have lots of things I still want to do," she said in a rush.

Sasuke blinked. "What makes you think I'm going to kill you for entering my room?"

She looked down again, totally embarrassed. Sasuke smirked slightly.

"So how did you do it?" he asked.

"Did what?" Sakura replied, confused on the question and why Sasuke hadn't started scolding her like he always did to Naruto.

"Say things in one breath."

"Um, I don't know."

"Maybe you're really a talker, a bit of a blabber mouth."

"Shut up."

He shrugged as Sakura glared at him. He sat down on his bed and looked at Sakura pointedly. Getting his message, she hesitatingly sat beside him.

"What are we going to do now?" she said.

"Wait for the dobe to come."

"But I thought nobody's allowed here."

"You seriously think that Naruto can stand it? He breaks that rule every time he comes to this house."

Sakura looked satisfied with that statement. A comfortable silence settled on to the two of them until she decided to break it.

"So you have an older brother?" she asked politely.

Sasuke glanced at her warily and answered, "His name is Itachi."

"Oh."

"Don't worry yourself with his existence," he added. Sakura smiled.

Only a few seconds had passed when the door opened and Naruto came bounding, flanked by Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, Tenten, Ino and Hinata. The red-haired boy narrowed his eyes at the sight of Sasuke and Sakura close together.

"Ha, I knew you'll go here! This is unfair teme!" Naruto yelled unnecessarily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Dobe."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Bastard."

Everybody else sighed, with the exception of Gaara of course, who frowned even more.

"So how did you find them, Naruto?" Sakura asked curiously as they went out of Sasuke's room.

"Ah, that will be my secret, Sakura-chan!" he answered with a wink.

Ino scowled. "Don't get so cocky, Naruto. You only found us when Tenten sneezed."

"You wouldn't even think of going there if I hadn't suggested it," Shikamaru added lazily.

"And why did you?"

"To finish this troublesome game."

Ino looked away, annoyed. "I think it's time for dinner," she said and muttered under her breath, "so this lazy creature can shut his troublesome mouth."

Shikamaru glared.

"Oh, you heard that? I'm sorry," Ino said with a big grin.

* * *

The dinner was fine, with wide varieties of food to gobble up. It was as normal as a dinner can be if you're not going to include the food fight that happened. What was most surprising was the fact that it was started by none other than Sasuke. Yup, he finally broke down his wall... temporarily.

**Flashback:**

_Everyone was halfway on their pile of food and dessert was already being served when Naruto decided to ask a question to Sakura._

_"Sakura-chan, what's your pet's name?" he inquired as he shoved down a mouthful of noodles._

_Sakura smiled. "Back home, I have a cute dog named Yuri," she answered reminiscently and then she laughed. "I remember that Yuri used to chase Gaara around the neighborhood," she said._

_"I didn't know that Gaara is afraid of dogs. I thought he was afraid of hamsters and purple squirrels," Naruto replied seriously._

_Everybody snorted. Gaara glared meaningfully and said, "Watch your food, something might have landed there."_

_Now everybody looked disgusted._

_"Speaking of dogs, what's all about the questions you asked me 'bout my Googily-bear?" Naruto asked curiously._

_Sasuke choked on his food and Gaara, who was sitting beside him, patted his back much to the confusion of the girls. Neji and Shikamaru snickered appreciatively._

_Sasuke threw him a dangerous look. He was hoping Naruto's short term memory loss would take care of that matter but then again, life's unfair._

_Much to his dismay, Hinata shyly questioned Naruto about Googily-bear. Naruto immediately launched an explanation, with hand motions._

_"He's about the size of a puppy and he has these big, adorable black eyes. His hair is black which sticks out like Sasuke but a little tamer. He got a short, tuft tail which he likes to chase around and around which kinda made him a weirdo but well, he's a dog. When I arrive home, he jumps up to me and licks me in the face like he's so happy to see me. But man, he also drools especially when he can smell food. But overall, he's basically a good dog," Naruto said enthusiastically._

_The girls were absorbing everything he was saying, they didn't notice Neji, Shikamaru and guess what, Gaara, chuckling. Sasuke looked simply murderous._

_Naruto was about to continue when a mashed potato landed perfectly on the right part of his face._

_"What the-?" he exclaimed and he glanced around to see Sasuke eating his chops innocently._

_All the others were snickering. Mashed potato was delicious but hey, it was funny lo_oking at Naruto as he stared at every one of _them accusingly_.

_"Sasuke", he growled. He was sure it was him._

_Sasuke looked up only for his face to meet, what else, but a mashed potato. Splat! No longer caring who he might hit, Sasuke flung peas supposedly to Naruto who was able to miraculously duck so it hit Shikamaru instead._

_Shikamaru growled troublesome before he launched a piece of tomato to Sasuke which eventually landed on Sakura. The surprised girl got frustrated and blamed Naruto and Sasuke for causing trouble so she hit the two with pudding. Both blindly retaliated so it was Gaara and Neji who got their faces full of pie. Well, they wanted revenge so they threw anything their hands can lay on. Every one was suddenly throwing food at each other._

_It lasted for a full 10 minutes before Sasuke ordered everything to stop. He stood up and banged his hands on the table._

_"Stop!" he shouted but a final piece of mashed potato hit his face first. Everybody looked at him in attention, their grins barely contained. They all felt sticky, icky and slimy but nevertheless in high spirits._

_Sasuke glanced around the table and couldn't help but smirk. His friends were covered with food but Naruto looked worst than any of them._

_Knowing it will only be a matter of seconds before he breaks down, he said, "Change your clothes and take a bath. I'll ask the maids to lead you to your rooms."_

**End of Flashback**

_

* * *

_

When everybody freshened up, they agreed to watch a final movie before going to bed. Nobody actually told them where to sit but every girl ended up sitting beside her, er, special friend. Sakura sat between Gaara and Sasuke.

As the movie went on, it was obvious they were all pretty tired. The girls found themselves yawning over and over again.

"You're tired," Neji said to Tenten.

"What about your dare?" she replied sleepily.

"I promise to do it some other time."

Tenten did not answer and Neji suddenly felt a heavier load on his shoulder. '_So she finally fell asleep_,' he thought. He shifted his position so Tenten was now comfortably leaning more on his chest. His mouth quirked to a small smile as he directed his eyes on the movie but his attention was focused nowhere except for the source of warmth on his arms and chest. Tenten felt small and fragile in his arms, like a twig so easy to crush.

They fit each other perfectly like a puzzle. And both knew it. Tenten was the only girl who can tore down Neji's invisible wall. She can keep up with him unlike those rabid fangirls. She is beautiful, he admitted to himself long ago. Many boys go crazy over her.

Yet, Neji knew, he promised it, subconsciously or consciously, to himself, that no one can ever touch Tenten like this except him.

* * *

Ino lay down on her best friend's lap. It was a position they were used to whenever they watch a movie at home together, yet, there is always this unexplainable feeling Shikamaru has. He felt an overwhelming desire to protect her, to be by her side always. Every time he would think about it, blood rushes to his cheeks; but he tries to ignore it. He's not sure with himself even if he was called a genius. No matter how much he thinks, he only gets a headache as a result.

And isn't there an unspoken rule about best friends not supose to fall for each other? Sometimes, he thought the rule was reasonable but moments came too, when he thought whoever made it up is a stupid, maybe heartbroken, bastard. He was not yet ready to admit it to himself.

For now, he contentedly stroked Ino's beautiful hair, knowing she was asleep without actually looking, for that's how much he knew about her.

* * *

Hinata tried to fight off sleep but failed to do so. Her head lolled to Naruto who was sitting beside her. This startled Naruto, that he was about to speak loudly but he quickly understood what happened, so he gently and protectively put his arm around Hinata's shoulder. He could smell the fragrance of her hair and as he leaned his own head on top of hers, his skin touched its silky texture which calmed him more than he expected.

He had always wondered why Hinata kept stuttering and blushing in front of him and he still needed some serious time to work things out. Many people too, were surprised why he seemed… a bit more mature and gentle when it comes to the Hyuuga girl. They were total opposites. Everybody can witness to that. All he knows was that he feels calm whenever she's near.

But then again, he never fully realized how happy he was when he's with her…until tonight.

* * *

Of all the girls, Sakura was the strongest one to stay awake longer than they. She kept yawning but she wanted to finish the movie. She was a bit surprised though, when Gaara stood up.

"I don't like the movie so I'll just stay in my room," he said abruptly. Then he swiftly went away.

As the movie progressed, Sakura's sight started to blur and her eyes shut themselves involuntarily. She was too tired and sleepy to move her arms and her legs felt like lead. Her head started to fall but she would suddenly jerk herself awake. This went on for half an hour until Sasuke got tired of this. He inclined Sakura's head towards his shoulder with a gentle force of his hand.

"Telllmetheending," Sakura mumbled, somewhat incoherently.

He rolled his eyes yet he smirked just the same. How close they were, that he can inhale her unique fragrance, feel her soft, porcelain skin and breathe in the smell of her pink locks. He vaguely wondered if Sakura will even remember tonight.

If not, well, it's a secret he was willing to keep.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter didn't go as I expected. Fluff.

And I hope the food fight thingy and the hide-and-seek part were clear for you. You might be asking why the moment of Sasuke and Sakura are not the same with the others. Well, I don't think it's the right time to write those kind of things because after all, they've just met. Anyway, tell me suggestions or advices or comments.

Give me reviews please, if there are still peepz out there who had the patience to wait for this chap. 9 more reviews and I'll achieve my goal of 100 reviews for the whole story. So thanks cause I'm not even halfway, yet. Or so I planned.


	15. Not so Ordinary

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating earlier. Something unexpected came up.

I know you're getting impatient so I'll make this note short.

Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Please consider this chapter a very late Christmas gift from me.

Hope you'll enjoy.

**_Disclaimer:_** I'll never own Naruto, even Santa would agree with me.

* * *

Chapter 15: Not So Ordinary

Sunlight poured through the window and seeped through her closed eyes. Sakura grunted, as she still wanted to sleep. She curled up and hugged the nearest thing closest to her to cover her eyes.

"Mr. Sun, please redirect your rays elsewhere," she mumbled. But Mr. Sun was stubborn so Sakura was forced to get up. She looked around and realized she was sitting on a silk bed.

"Somebody was nice enough to carry me here," she said with a smile. She blushed when she remembered that she was sitting with Sasuke last night. Was he the one who carried her to this room?

Sakura looked down and gasped. She ran towards the door and peeked on both directions. At the same time, three other doors opened, one on her left and the two in front. Out came, Ino, Tenten and Hinata with surprised looks on their faces and wearing the same clothes as hers, only of different colors. They all asked aloud at the same moment.

"Who changed me into pajamas?!?"

* * *

"The girls are awake," Shikamaru noted, as he sipped his coffee. The others nodded their heads.

"Well, you can hear them," Neji remarked sarcastically.

Naruto glanced around the table and whispered, "So who do you think really changed them into their pj's? Huh?"

He received a smack in the head as a reply. "Definitely not us, dobe," Sasuke said with a glare.

"The maids did," Gaara replied carelessly. He took a bite from his sandwich.

A moment later, four bewildered-looking girls, changed into their proper clothes arrived at the dining area. As Ino opened her mouth to speak, Shikamaru held up his hands and said, "Don't worry. The maids did."

The girls relaxed and Sasuke noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Gaara offering a chair to Sakura who gratefully accepted it. He started putting food onto Sakura's plate which she didn't mind. Sasuke looked away.

Naruto, as expected started up a conversation. "We should definitely do this again, you know, this get-together, especially because Sakura joined us. I mean, time will come when we'll not be able to do it often," he said.

"For once, Naruto's mind began working," Ino said happily.

"How about we go to a beach?" Tenten suggested.

To which Shikamaru replied, "Naruto's family is famous because of their resorts. We could go to their private ones."

Naruto brightened and said excitedly, "Sure, I'll try to ask Iruka-sensei."

"Iruka-sensei?" Sakura seemed to ask.

"Yep, he's kinda like a family friend who also worked closely with my father and sometimes acted as my guardian," Naruto explained enthusiastically.

"Must be very close to you," Sakura remarked.

"Gives him lots of headaches, Naruto, that is," Sasuke muttered. The girls laughed.

"Back to the beach thing, so when we'll we go?" Ino asked.

"Let's see-see our schedule fir-first," Hinata piped up.

"Oh yeah," Tenten said thoughtfully. There was a short silence before Neji spoke up, "How about Friday next week?"

"Hmm, we could depart on Friday afternoon so we could enjoy the weekends and then return on Sunday afternoon. How 'bout that?" Sakura said with a small smile.

They all agreed quickly. After a while, Neji felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked around and saw Tenten with a mischievous smile. He suddenly felt nervous.

"What?" he asked, trying to keep his voice calm. Usually, when Tenten smiles like that, it means trouble for him.

"Don't think I forgot 'bout the dare, Neji," she said sweetly. He gulped. Too much sweet can kill.

"I didn't. A Hyuuga does not back from his words," he said coolly. His thoughts, though, were completely opposite. '_Please let the sky fall down on me. What did I do wrong to deserve this?_' he thought miserably.

"Neji, your bacon is getting cold," Tenten said. She sounded like she was scolding a little boy. Neji snapped out of his thoughts and took a swift glance at her who was now conversing with his cousin. He shook his head. Unpredictable. Very unpredictable.

And so, Neji was forced to do a dare by a not so ordinary girl.

* * *

When everybody had almost finished eating their breakfast, Neji suddenly stood up. Everybody glanced at him curiously.

"I have an announcement to make," he said. It took most of his control to keep his voice from cracking and just run away. Tenten started smirking.

"What is it, Neji?" Naruto asked curiously, as he slurped his ramen noodles. The Hyuuga genius took a deep breath.

"I-love-singing-in-the-shower-but-I-can-make-an-exception-right-now-since-I-love-you-my-friends-I'm-going-to-sing-a-song-by-Barney-because-he-is-my-favorite-purple-dinosaur-while-I-piggy-back-Tenten-just-to-show-you-how-insane-I-can-be-because-I-love-you-too-much-And-Naruto-I-'m-sorry-I-called-you-dobe-coz-after-all-I'm-the-dobe-why-cause-I-like-eating-ramen-at-the-dead-of-the-night-when-everybody-else-is-sleeping-you-are-so-cute-I-can-hug-you-right-now-but-then-I-have-to-serve-my-beloved-Tenten," Neji said at breakneck speed. Then, he panted heavily.

Forks clattered on the plate noisily after which it was so silent; it was if nobody was in the area at all. Everybody has this oh-my-God-what-happened-to-Neji look on their faces. Tenten recovered quickly and whispered sweetly, "Shall we?"

"Let's get on with it," Neji seethed and he piggy-backed Tenten. They ran around the dining area while Neji bellowed the infamous song. All the others just followed them with their eyes.

When they finally settled down, nobody was still laughing or chuckling or even showing the slightest bit of amusement. Tenten started to look worried. She waved her hand in front of Ino repeatedly, still no reaction.

'_They're such good friends_,' Neji couldn't help but thought, '_They didn't laugh at me. Thank God_.'

Tenten now looked nervous and she said in a small voice, "Uh, guys?"

Hinata snorted and let out a soft giggle which soon turned to a chuckle, then to a loud laugh. Neji was bewildered. His own cousin…?

Everybody followed suit. They were all laughing so hard, they were clutching their stomach. Even Gaara and Sasuke, the ice cubes, were laughing as if they do it all the time. Naruto was thumping the table with his hand.

"Neji...I never knew…," Naruto tried to say in between uncontrollable laughter.

Neji made a face. "Ugh, please," he said. '_So much for good friends_,' he thought with a sigh.

Then, he glared at the chuckling Tenten who winked and said, "Gotcha!" He huffed and turned away but was taken by surprise when two arms turned him around again.

It was Tenten. She smiled ruefully and suddenly she tiptoed and gave him a peck in his left cheek.

"That's for being a good sport, Neji," she said with her special smile. The smile reserved only for him.

Neji just stood there, his cheeks burning even when Tenten had long gone up to her room. It was pure luck nobody saw them.

All in all, it was a not so ordinary day for the Hyuuga prodigy.

* * *

Moments later, after lunch, everyone was gathered in the living room. Their bags were just there, waiting to be picked up.

"I just want to make it clear that two days from now we'll meet at Leaf and Blossoms Café to discuss our plans for our vacation, okay?" Ino said in a business-like tone.

They all nodded their heads.

"Good," she said happily.

Everybody was soon in their own world. Sakura dozed off on Gaara's shoulder which Sasuke didn't fail to notice. Last night, he had to slightly pull Sakura's head towards his own shoulder, so how come Gaara doesn't have to? He shook his head to clear his mind. Why does he care anyway?

Naruto was playing rock, paper and scissors with the Hyuuga heiress. Hinata kept winning. Either Naruto was too idiotic or he was really a gentleman. Anyway, it certainly made Hinata blush often especially when he compliments her.

Ino's phone rang and she answered it quickly.

"Hello? … Really? … Can't you just pick me before father so you could drop me off at the house? … No? Ah, okay. I understand ... Bye," she said with disappointment. She didn't notice Shikamaru approaching her.

"Hey, if you want, I could give you a ride," he quietly said. Ino looked at him.

"Are you sure it won't bother you?"

"We do this every now and then, Ino."

"But I thought you have a dinner meeting with your dad's friends."

"It's only 3:00; my appointment is 6:00."

"Well, yeah but you have to change your clothes and prepare files and everything…"

"When did I start being vain and unorganized?"

"I don't know…"

"Ino, I'm offering you a ride, not the family corporation."

"Um, I know…"

"You wanted the cheesy phrase?

"…"

"Okay…what are friends for?"

Ino looked at him, surprised but she beamed just the same and hugged him tightly. "You're the best, Shika!" she exclaimed.

Shikamaru tried hard not to smile. "You do want the cheesy line, troublesome girl," he muttered with amusement as he nearly got suffocated by Ino's hug.

* * *

Neji looked around and found the others busy with their own world. He walked towards Tenten who looked grim.

"Why that face?" he asked in a calm tone as if nothing happened. Like he didn't do anything crazy; which includes admitting he sings in the shower or actually sang Barney's song or confessing his secret obsession with ramen.

"Mom just called. The driver won't pick me up."

"I could drive you home."

"No, you can't."

"Hmm, why not?"

"Yuri's going to pick me up."

It took a great effort for Neji not to exclaim "What?" He paused before saying politely, "Really?"

"Yeah, sudden meeting of our family and theirs," she answered.

"Must be a punishment for what you've done to me a while ago."

"Well, it was worth it. You should have seen their faces. Come to think of it, on the bright side, I could taste again the blueberry pies Yuri's mom makes. I like their family except for Mimi and Kei, though I'm not so sure about Yuri."

Neji thought she better not be yet he didn't say anything, so Tenten continued talking.

"He seriously needs anger management. When he's with me, he's really sweet and soft spoken. But man, he can be too aggressive especially when fighting."

"You sounded like you knew him a lot."

"We meet every now and then. Our families are partners after all. And I have to always stop him from beating up innocent guys."

"…"

"Guys who look at me. I really don't understand his attitude."

"Maybe he has a reason."

"Then I should get to know him better."

Neji stopped and thought about it. He can't disagree nor agree with her. He hated to admit it but he understood Yuri's attitude towards the guys. But he doesn't want to tell or explain it to Tenten. He decided to keep it to himself.

They all looked up when the young man, whom Sakura met yesterday, opened the front door.

"Yuri-sama has arrived for Tenten-sama," he announced.

He stepped away from the door and they saw a black Corvette. A handsome young man with dark hair and deep, dark brown eyes that they were almost black, stepped out of it. He smiled when he saw Tenten who stood up. She looked back at Neji, smiled and waved goodbye to everyone.

"See you around," she said before Yuri took her hand and led her to his car.

"Bye Tenten, take care," Sakura said with a smile. She woke up when the door had opened. "Hmm, that guy's good-looking. Wonder where they met?" she said, merely curious. Three guys glared immediately but she didn't notice.

Then, she stood up and went to drink a glass of water. When she came back, she sat beside Sasuke instead. Gaara visibly frowned while the young Uchiha remained impassive.

Only a few minutes had passed when Neji decided that it's time for the two of them, Hinata and himself to go home.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you around then, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said with a grin.

Hinata bowed her head and said softly, "Tha-Thank you Naruto-kun, for the-the time we've spent to-together."

Naruto seemed to blush surprisingly. "Nah, it was worth it. You're really nice."

The shy girl flushed tomato red so Neji decided to cut off the conversation.

"Enough of the goodbyes. You'll see each other again for heaven's sake," he remarked grumpily.

"Hmm, somebody's in a bad mood. Wonder why," Sasuke muttered sarcastically.

Neji glared threateningly but did not say anything. He beckoned Hinata to follow and both of them walked out of the mansion.

Shikamaru decided it was time for them to go too. Ino hugged Sakura as a goodbye and smiled warmly to Sasuke and Gaara. Her best friend just shook hands with Sakura and patted the back of the boys briefly. Then, they, too, were gone.

* * *

Gaara looked at the pink-haired girl pointedly. Quickly getting his message, Sakura opened her mouth to speak, as her jade orbs locked with Sasuke's onyx ones.

"Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun. I won't ever forget this," she softly said.

"Hn."

Sakura stepped closer to him so they're mere inches apart. She gave a very surprised Sasuke a hug; a friendly, grateful hug. Sasuke managed to maintain his cold composure thought his wall fell for a split-second. Nobody noticed Gaara's fists clenched tightly, even himself.

Pretty soon, the sounds of screeching car tires were heard.

"Teme, I think you have sunburn on your face. Kinda like Hinata's. I know Mr. Sun is really harsh but your house has a roof…so why...?"

"Shut your loud mouth and go home, dobe."

* * *

When they arrived home, Sakura went straight to her room, leaving Gaara behind with his curious siblings.

"So what happened?" Temari asked warily.

"Nothing much," her younger brother answered curtly. Knowing his sister, he added, "Get on with it."

Temari looked uncertainly at Kankuro and said, "Well, father told me to remind you about…"

Gaara cut her off. "You think I have forgotten? Assure him that I will."

"When are you going to say it to your friends, especially Sakura?" Kankuro suddenly asked.

"Don't worry I will. I'll find the right timing."

Temari and Kankuro nodded their heads. They told the maids to prepare dinner and each of them went on their own tasks.

* * *

After dinner, Sakura looked for Gaara and found him in the balcony, leaning on the railings. The bright moonlight shone down on him so all Sakura could see was his silhouette. She approached him and stayed beside him.

"I was looking for you," she said quietly.

Gaara merely grunted in reply. They both stood in silence for a long time, enjoying the fresh night air and each other's company.

"Your friends are really great, Gaara. They are not the same snobbish, sophisticated and spoiled children of corporation leaders I usually meet."

Again, he did not say anything.

"I really love it here in Konoha."

"Hn."

"It's a not so ordinary place. It isn't like Paris or London yet I feel more…I can say… at home."

He raised an eyebrow.

Sakura pouted like a little girl and said, "Did you left your tongue at the dining room or what?"

He smirked and pinched the bridge of Sakura's nose which had become a habit of his especially when teasing her.

The girl rubbed her nose and glared. "What was that for?"

"I miss doing it."

She rolled her eyes and once again, everything was silent. No words were exchange. Nothing could be heard except for the chirping crickets and the soft blow of a breeze.

Gaara pointed towards the moon shining brightly and remarked, "Did you know that it is a blue moon?"

Sakura gasped and her eyes widened in understanding. "Oh yeah!"

Her best friend turned his eyes on her. He tucked a few loose strands of Sakura's pink locks behind her ear. She only smiled gratefully. He looked at her bright eyes and suddenly felt he was slowly drowning in some whirlpool of emotions, which he couldn't understand.

He had a sudden urge to hug her and never let go. The feeling had kept bugging him even before, disappearing for a short while but resurfacing again whenever he sees her. He knew it was not proper, to feel that way when she had given him her complete trust. He could not bear to see her broken because of him and risk losing the friendship he had painstakingly built. Yet it also felt right to be with her, even if he's only as a friend or a brother. Somehow he knew in his heart that his happy ending with her can only happen in dreams and that sooner or later, everything will soon be discovered.

Still, he hope and prayed that he be given a chance, even for just one moment.

Since tonight was a special night, spent with a special girl, and overcame by his usual stagnant emotions, he blurted out a not so ordinary question coming from him, Gaara, the ice cube.

"Sakura, do you love me?"

* * *

**A/N:** There you go. Neji and Gaara cracked.

Hmm, did I rush things? Ask any questions if you're confused or wanted to clear some things. I'm open to your reactions.

Remember Sato Yuri? I mentioned him in chapter 5. Mimi and Kei who are twins, are his cousins. Tenten said he was annoying because he kept asking for a date and that his attitude makes her gag. But that's only because she sees him beating up those "innocent guys". He asks for a date because he likes her.

Okay, I think that kinda spoiled some parts of the story but I just want to make things clear.

Review people.


	16. Best Friends

**_A/N:_** Hello… (dodges tomatoes) Okay, easy! Yes, I've been updating so lately these past few, er, months. Blame school. Anyway, school year hasn't finished yet so you have to expect that I won't be updating for weeks. Sigh… I'm getting fewer and fewer hits, however it doesn't worry me at all…I'll continue this story for the sake of those who still wish to read this. Thank you so much…

Yes, Gaara's question was really out of the blue…like the moon. I think he was carried away…And yes; he also burst open like a volcano when he asked that. (0.0)

I dedicate this to my friends…and my family …You don't know how much I love you guys…

When did I start writing dedications? (shrugs)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 16: Best Friends 

A cool, soft breeze caressed their faces. The blue moon was shining in the dark sky where a number of glimmering stars were scattered. The leaves rustled, the branches swayed and the crickets hummed.

Yet, time stood still for him. His gaze was transfixed to nothing else but her. Though he was silent, he was berating himself for his carelessness in his mind.

The words just came out of his mouth. He didn't plan any of this to happen. Heck, he wasn't even suppose to say anything of that sort for, if possible, the rest of his life. Damn the moon for getting him carried away.

He felt something thumping in his chest. Ugh, when did his heart start beating this fast? Try as he might, he cannot seem to pacify it down.

A million thoughts ran in his head. And everything was painstakingly slow. He didn't know what he's waiting for.

Centuries seemed to pass for him but in reality it had only been less than a minute. Sakura broke into a smile and hugged him tight.

"Ne, Gaara-kun, do you really have to ask?" she said softly as her arms locked around him.

His heart jumped and the pit in his stomach seemed to lighten. But he was still speechless. He felt her breath in his neck and he vaguely wondered if she could feel his restless heart. However, she wasn't finished yet.

"Panda, you're the best friend I ever have…how can I not love you?"

And then she let go. Gaara could feel something painfully breaking near his chest. It was hard for him to keep his face impassive and cold and he suddenly wanted her to go away. He wished to be alone; to think…to reflect…to heal.

"Aa."

It was all he could force out of his mouth, because if he tried saying more, he might upset her and hurt both Sakura and himself. Just as he was thinking of what would happen next, Temari's voice rang out from the door entrance and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sakura! Your mom's on the phone," she informed politely.

Sakura glanced behind her and replied, "Coming." She turned to Gaara who was still staring at her yet his eyes held no warmth and were completely blank. He shrugged his shoulders and taking it as permission, Sakura left.

Gaara turned his back to stare at the blue moon and sighed.

'_Now what?'_

* * *

She wasn't certainly stupid. And she knew what he really meant. Now her mind is in chaos where a jumble of thoughts haunted her. She laid down on the bed and hit her head on the pillow a dozen times. 

She was really a good actress. She sarcastically thought that she deserves an award. Really, to be able to hurt your best friend…in that way.

It was then that the tears came. Silent drops from her eyes which seemed to mock her. Mock her for what? Maybe for being too careless, or for being to ignorant. She wiped them angrily with the back of her hand. Crying won't do anything good.

Gaara is falling for her. Her best friend. Her brother. And this cannot be.

It wasn't allowed. Best friends are not supposed to fall for each other. It was a universal rule.

He was just a friend; friend whom she allowed to become too close with her because of her own selfish reasons. It was her fault. She wanted somebody who would be there for her. Somebody whom she can always run to, somebody who could be her friend, sibling and protector. Someone who could fill the emptiness in her heart. A person who would never leave her as others had because all her life, she felt she was alone.

She never thought of this possibility.

Until now.

Gaara has always been that somebody. He was a silent figure who really cared though he doesn't show it in ordinary ways. She had grown to like the way he thinks, the way he showed his affection, the way he seemed to warm up when he's with her.

Was she really that blind? That she didn't see that he was already hurting because she couldn't return or even notice his feelings? How can she face him now? What would happen to the friendship she had painstakingly built and protected ever since?

All the same, she knew in her heart that it would never be the way it was before. Now that she knew his feelings, she'd always feel a tinge of shame and awkwardness every time they're together.

So why can't she just love him the way he wants it to be? That would end all of her problem, right? She sighed and closed her eyes. It is hard…because someone else is in her mind, someone whose hair is black and possesses cold, onyx eyes.

She thought it was not proper, to like a guy whom you have just met, more than the friend who had always stayed with you for years. Pathetic. She wasn't even sure if what she feels for him is love, though her heart seems to flutter like a butterfly whenever she thinks about him. She shook her head; it is not love. Yet. Just attraction.

Sakura sighed deeply.

_'I need time…'_

* * *

The sudden burst of morning light awoken the girl. She went downstairs to find the three siblings already eating breakfast. She bowed her head. She was feeling a little embarrassed for always getting up late. 

"Morning sleepyhead," Kankuro greeted as he munched on his sandwich.

Temari smiled and beckoned her to come and joined them. Gaara glanced at Sakura and their eyes met. Both looked away immediately. This didn't escape Temari's observant eyes and she raised her eyebrow. She chose not to say anything. Whatever happened three nights ago has something to do with it.

The four ate in silence. This time, Kankuro had also noticed the uneasiness between Sakura and Gaara though he wisely followed his sister's steps. He just hoped they'll fix up together soon.

"Um, Sakura, do you have anything to do today?" Temari asked carefully.

Sakura shook her head. She had been staying silent for days, nearly always locked up in her room. She had done a lot of thinking lately.

"How about you and Gaara visit some tourist spots here in Konoha?"

Sakura looked thoughtfully for a moment and glanced at Gaara who also was staring shamelessly at her.

She felt the need to say something. "Um, if it's alright with…"

"It's okay. Dress up after eating. I'll be waiting at the sala," Gaara said abruptly and with that he stood up from the table.

The two older siblings exchanged meaningful looks; however Sakura, whose eyes were downcast, was much oblivious to all of this.

* * *

When Sakura finally joined Gaara at the sala, no words were spoken. The atmosphere was tense and Sakura found herself wondering why she ever agreed on the suggestion. 

All she wanted was that everything will return back to normal, or at least nearly the way they were before.

While seated beside him in the car, she managed to ask where they were going.

Gaara thought for a moment and replied, "A place you couldn't find anywhere else."

She nodded and only after a few moments of silence, she spoke up. "Hey, if you are angry…"

Gaara faced her and said gently, "Look, forget about it. Let's enjoy this, shall we?"

Her mouth quirked into a genuine smile and she gave his hand a squeeze. "Okay, if you want to."

He ruffled her hair and pinched her nose before saying, "Good girl."

She pouted and sniffed. "I am not a little girl, Panda."

"I know."

* * *

"Geez, Sakura, don't be too much excited," Gaara said in annoyance. He picked up the basket which was loaded with food. Sakura was holding the blanket. 

"You can't blame me, I haven't had a picnic for a long time," she replied, "So where's our spot?"

"Not here," he replied and began trudging a small path which was barely visible because of the leaves and dead branches covering it.

"You sure this is safe?" she asked nervously.

"I won't let anything happen to you," he said without looking back. Sakura's cheeks flushed red.

They trekked for half an hour more and during the trip, Sakura most often than not, needed Gaara's assistance. She didn't know why she would feel embarrassed every time his hand touched hers, when all these years, their hands get in contact with one another in more than one occasion.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, panting slightly.

Sakura swore she saw a ghost of smile in his features. "Yes, look around, will you?"

It was an awesome sight. Huge, shady trees were all around and soft green grass carpeted the earthen floor. Colorful flowers adorned the whole place. It was a picture of nature untouched. But that was not all.

Sakura walked slowly forward and gasped. They were on a cliff, overlooking the whole city. A slightly strong wind seemed threaten to push her over the edge but she still was overcame by surprise.

She felt his presence behind her and heard him asked, "You like it?"

Sakura turned her attention towards him with her eyes wide and full of childish glee. She nodded her head vigorously and said with suppressed excitement, "Could I…?"

His eyes softened and replied, "Do anything you like."

Sakura giggled and like a little girl, she ran from tree to tree, sniffing flowers, feeling the breezes and finally collapsing on the soft grass, laughing. Gaara stooped down beside her and also laid himself on the grass.

"Ooh, sunset, my favorite!" she pointed at the orange sky. He did not say anything but just sighed contentedly.

It was during this time that Sakura remembered something that similarly happened in the past. Come to think of it, she was led to a secret paradise at both occasions. And she also enjoyed watching the sun's setting.

'This happened before, like a déjà vu. Only, in the first one I was with Sasuke," she thought, blushing furiously. She could clearly remembered everything that happened on that day.

Sasuke's image appeared in her mind. His dark hair framed his handsome face so perfectly and his mysterious, onyx eyes shone with a unique brilliance. His mouth was quirked in his usual smirk, and his hands were inside his pocket. His aura reflected that of a cool and mysterious person with an unpredictable attitude.

Fan girls see him as a guy who is near to perfection but to her, he's more than just that. She sees him as a true person, looking pass his drop-dead looks. She's attracted because she wanted to try to understand him, to see if she could break his invisible barrier. She wished to gain his friendship and melt the ice around his heart.

Just like what she did to Gaara.

"Earth to Sakura," Gaara said with a little bit of impatience.

"Huh?" she asked, startled out of her thoughts.

Gaara sit up and faced her with a small frown. "You were spacing out. I asked if you want to eat the food we've brought," he said, pointing to the wicker basket loaded with snacks.

She smiled apologetically and nodded her head. They ate in silence for a while before Sakura decided to ask him a question.

"So, why did you bring me here? I'm not complaining, or anything just merely curious," she said.

"You locked yourself up in a room for days. I thought you need some fresh air. Besides, I'm making up for leaving you behind every time I visit the office. I ought to have toured you around Konoha."

He answered her question in his usual cold tone but Sakura couldn't help but feel ashamed. She could sense a hint of regret in his voice. Regret for what, she wondered, but came up with no answer.

She touched him on his shoulder and smiled before saying warmly, "You need not to worry. I'm fine, believe me. I could always call up Ino and the others whenever I need someone to talk to."

He did not reply and instead looked at the city below them. A light breeze cooled their faces and he reached out a hand and put a stray lock of hair behind her ear. After a few moments of hesitation, he said in his cold tone, "I need to tell you something." He looked at her straight in her eyes.

She stared back at him, surprised and kept quiet, waiting for his next words.

"I did not visit Konoha to have a vacation. I came here for another reason," he began in his carefully controlled voice.

She still kept her mouth shut and listened attentively to him.

"It is in your knowledge that father is a serious man. What he wants, he gets. Now, the last time he was in America, he asked me to do something. I told him I'll think about it and he gave me time."

Sakura thought it was weird for Gaara to tell her something like this; however, she chose not to say anything.

"I am here in Japan to talk to him about it. But he wouldn't give in to my request. I told you, I cannot disobey his orders."

This time, Sakura dreaded the things he would say next. "What do you mean?" she asked abruptly and with a bit of fear.

Gaara looked at her for a moment before answering. His eyes looked blank yet if one tries to see clearly, there's a ghost of sadness in them. Sakura could feel a pit forming in her stomach

"It is final, Sakura. A few days from now, I'll be leaving for Paris."

* * *

**_A/N:_** Yep, Gaara's secret is now revealed. Shorter chapter than the others and focused on the two friends. Don't worry; next chapter would feature the other peepz again. 

I won't be updating for a long time though I hope then, when I finally do, there'll still be people who would read and review.


	17. The Preppie Bastard

**_A/N:_** Do I need to explain myself? I'm really sorry for the long wait.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

Chapter 17: The Preppie Bastard 

"You're kidding me, right?"

"I'm not."

"Pshaw, you cheated."

"Whatever, dobe."

Sasuke swept his bangs from his face and stood up from the sofa. His blonde rival followed him with his cerulean eyes.

"Where are you going, teme?" he demanded as he restarted the game.

"I need air. Your lousiness polluted the atmosphere," Sasuke answered as he took his coat and walked towards the large front doors. He could hear Naruto swearing loudly from the game room. He shook his head and sighed as he stepped outside. The cool air greeted his almost pale face, the gravel underneath him crunching with each step he took.

* * *

He was worried, without a doubt. Who wouldn't be? He waited for a few moments more before touching her hand and said, "Um, Sakura?" 

Sakura raised her head and smiled. Gaara was taken back by her reaction. He expected it to be a little melodramatic, you know, because he was going to Paris and all. He wasn't sure if he was feeling disappointed.

Sakura giggled a bit and said, "What? You thought I was going to cry and run away, did you? Geez, I'm sad you're going away but I'm not that much of a drama queen."

Gaara didn't answer back and just started packing things into the basket. It was his way to hide his embarrassment. He was surprised though when he suddenly found himself wrapped in her arms.

"But I'll miss you so much," she whispered, her voice breaking. Gaara suddenly felt he doesn't want to see her crying, if he's leaving, he wanted to remember Sakura as a happy, not crying, girl.

"Pinky, I realized that in Paris, I won't be able to bully anyone. I don't think I'll ever find someone like you whom I can turn to a drawing board."

Sakura released her grip, her eyes a bit wet but she scowled anyway. "I still haven't forgotten that damn trick you played on me."

"Good. There are lots more coming."

"Argh! You psychotic panda!"

* * *

"I want to take a walk." 

"I want to go home."

Sakura pouted while seated beside Gaara who was driving. "Look, I have so many things to do," he explained.

"I have **nothing** to do," she retorted. "Can't you just drop me off? I really want to go somewhere."

"We already went somewhere today."

Sakura whined like a little girl. Truthfully, she wants to be left alone for a little while. Although her bedroom offers this kind of privacy, she thought it might be better to be in another place.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Fine. Call me when you want to go home. Be careful, okay?"

She jumped out of the car and smiled gratefully to Gaara. "I'll be okay, I promise."

* * *

Sasuke walked aimlessly until he realized he was a long way from Naruto's house. He decided to rest for a while on a bench and closed his eyes. "Is something good ever going to happen tonight?" he muttered. 

Soon, he heard some footsteps getting nearer and nearer. He opened one eye blearily and recognized the pink locks reflecting the soft, pale moonlight. "Do you know it's not safe for girls to be out walking alone in the dark?" he commented smugly.

Sakura looked up a bit startled and relaxed when she realized it was Sasuke. "Because they might encounter perverts like you?"

He was silent for a while and smirked. '_Finally something interesting_,' he thought. "What's gotten to you today?" he said as she approached and sat down beside him.

"Oh nothing much," she answered airily. "How about you?" Truth is she was just thinking a lot before accidentally meeting Sasuke.

Gaara is leaving and she won't be seeing him as much as she used to which was practically everyday. He won't be going back home with her and the thought itself threatened her eyes to spill the kept tears. However, Sakura temporarily shook these thoughts from her head as she faced Sasuke.

Sasuke put his hands under his head and closed his eyes again. "I went to Naruto's house and it stinks." Sakura raised her eyebrows. "Metaphorically," he added.

"You shouldn't be too harsh with him, Naruto, I mean."

"He's too much of an idiot."

Sakura shook her head and mumbled, "And you're not?"

Sasuke looked at her and said, "I heard that."

She made a face, teasing with Sasuke might be her only way to forget Gaara's words. "Duh, you just did, if your ears are working. No one's perfect. Naruto may be a bit, uh, clueless about some things but I'm certain that's not all he is. So it's better to stop acting like a preppie bastard."

Sasuke scowled at this statement. "I am **not** a preppie bastard. And nobody ever insults me."

"Lucky me, I'm the first," she said sarcastically, raising one of her hand in mocked triumph. "From now on, you shall be called The Preppie Bastard of Konoha."

"Are you actually implying **you** are perfect with that statement? 'Coz I tell you, you are certainly not."

"Of course I'm not. If I was, I wouldn't be wasting my time talking to you.

This shut him up for a long time. '_I was asking for something different to happen tonight. I never said I wanted an alien with a big mouth to talk to_,' he said in his mind as he looked up to the heavens. Well, he did ask for something different.

"Are you finally showing me your true colors, Pinky?" he finally asked with a small, audible sigh.

Sakura looked at him and stood up.

"It's about time you see other colors besides pink."

--

"What am I actually doing here?" Sasuke muttered. He adjusted his cap lower so nobody won't notice he was Uchiha Sasuke. He still remembered the incident a few days back.

Neji sighed and replied, "Actually it should be, why we agreed in the first place?"

Shikamaru nodded his head in agreement. The boys were sitting on a black sofa in the middle of a huge store. A store for girls, actually. Naruto stood up cheerfully and picked up a red two-piece swimsuit in a hanger.

"How about this one, eh?" the blonde asked, "Do you think this will look good on Hinata?"

Naruto received a smack in the head as a reply. "Pervert," Neji said angrily.

'_When Ino said something about shopping, she never mentioned about actually buying swimsuits and getting stuck in this stupid store_,' Shikamaru thought. How did that blonde woman drag such an intellectually-advanced man like him to go shopping? Maybe he wasn't really genius after all.

"Are you finished trying on those mountains of swimsuits you found?" Sasuke asked loudly and sarcastically. He was facing the fitting room where the girls were. Sheesh, he wouldn't be here if Gaara hadn't asked nicely if he could accompany Sakura. Okay it was more like forced him to agree.

* * *

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"_Uchiha Sasuke, speaking," Sasuke answered his phone dully. He was totally bored and wasn't expecting anything interesting to happen. So he was kind of surprised to hear Gaara's voice from the other end._

"_Hey, it's Gaara and I want you to do me a favor." Sasuke rolled his eyes. From the tone of his voice, it doesn't sound like Gaara was actually asking a favor. "What?" he replied wearily._

"_Accompany Sakura to the mall. I can't go with her because I have things to do." He was right. It was an order. _

"_Right now?" He was feeling a little lazy to do anything or go anywhere. Besides, why does Sakura need a companion anyway? It wasn't like she's going to get kidnap or something. _

"_Yes. If you don't, I'll call your fan club president and sell her your baby pictures."_

_Sasuke scowled immediately and angrily retorted, "You don't have any of my baby pictures." Those pictures were so embarrassing he told the maids to keep it locked away. He suppressed a shudder._

"_Sasuke, you'll be surprise to know how wide my resources are. Meet Sakura at my front porch." And the line clicked dead._

_Sasuke groaned and proceeded upstairs to change. If it was someone else, he wouldn't take it seriously, but when it comes to Gaara, well, it's no joke. _

'_Gaara can be so cruel sometimes.'_

* * *

"Dude, stay cool, okay?" Naruto commented. "Cool my ass, dobe," Sasuke replied angrily instead. Snickers ensued from those listening. 

"Tenten told me she's just going to buy some important things for the beach vacation this weekend," Neji said as if this words will bring comfort.

"A swimsuit is important, Neji, I can't believe you're so dumb. What do you think will cover up a woman's body in a beach? Imagine the scandal!" Naruto said earnestly and carelessly, his arms waving exaggeratedly to prove his point. Woohoo, Naruto's on a roll.

SMACK.

Neji sat down again after flexing his fingers. Boy, Naruto's head sure is hard. "This is embarrassing," Shikamaru noted lazily as Naruto fell on the floor, holding his head, saying 'ow, ow' repeatedly.

Some female shoppers were eyeing them suspiciously, in a way like, when do fine-looking boys start hanging out in the lingerie section of the store, specifically in the swimwear area? Or why is that young blond man twitching and cleaning the floor?

"Just a couple of minutes and we'll be done," Ino's voice floated from the fitting room.

"Couple of minutes?! We've been here for 2 frickin' hours!" Neji mumbled under his breath. Ooh, the boys were starting to crack.

"Done!" Tenten happily exclaimed as the four girls burst out of the fitting room.

"Tsk, about time," Sasuke muttered. Sakura looked at him. "What's up?"

"Nothing really, we had a blast staying here," he answered, his voice full of sarcasm and annoyance.

Sakura's eyebrows went up. "Nobody forced you to come, Preppie Bastard," she replied coolly as they paid for their merchandise.

Sasuke glared. Hah, if only you knew.

"Can we leave already?" Shikamaru said with a bit of impatience. "And please, can someone help Naruto? The floor's already shining."

Hinata's face looked surprised and worried. She helped Naruto unto his feet. "Thanks, Hanata-chan," Naruto said, flashing a bright smile. Hinata looked like she was ready to hyperventilate.

"I-It's nothing," she replied, red-faced.

"Let's eat," Neji suggested as they exited the store. He was so relieved to finally be moving on, even if it means carrying Tenten's shopping bags.

* * *

After countless arguments, debates and some smacks and punches (usually received by Naruto), the group decided on an Italian restaurant. It was already past noon and the place wasn't as crowded during the lunch hour. 

"Man, I'm so hungry," Naruto complained as he sat down, facing Hinata.

Sasuke glared at him. "Well, it was your fault."

Which was the truth. Naruto had been so choosy because he wanted to eat in a restaurant selling ramen. The others wouldn't let him. They managed to drag him here because they were too hungry and ready to try beating him up in turns.

After ordering their meals, the group chatted, whiling the time away. It was Sakura who brought up the upcoming trip.

"Where are we going again?" she asked in general.

"Naruto's beach vacation house near, what the locals term as 'Ocean Country'," Neji supplied. Two waiters appeared, bringing their drinks. Ino took a sip of her mango juice.

"Not a very creative name, ne?" Ino said.

Shikamaru shifted his position. "Well, it's a popular place. 'Ocean Country' is actually a group of small islands. World-class surfers go there to ride the waves."

"The re-reefs are a-a must-see, too," Hinata piped up.

Sakura smiled. "I think I'll like it."

"Bet you would," Tenten replied confidently. "Where's Gaara, anyway?"

Sakura grew uncomfortable at the question. Last night, Gaara told her to keep it first a secret because he probably wanted to tell them himself. "Uh, his father wants to talk to him, I think."

Sasuke noticed the sudden change but didn't say anything. It's none of his business anyway, though he couldn't help but feel his curiosity arousing.

"Really? I always thought his father was pushing him too hard," Tenten said with a shrug. '_Pushing him too hard…yeah, that's right_,' Sakura thought.

"Kinda like Sasuke," Ino said, glancing at him.

"The real pressure's on Itachi," Sasuke said in a tone, Sakura noticed, that sounded something else.

"My father's cool. Said he doesn't want to force me or anything. 'Talk to me when you're ready' he said," Naruto joined in.

"Ready for what?" Sakura asked.

"To be the head of a multi-billion company."

"Oh."

Their meals soon arrived; the aroma enticing everybody. They dug in silently, savoring the food, because they were just too hungry and maybe, to deep in thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Not much romance and stuff. Personally, I think it's a bit boring but whatever, I'm actually bored, too. Next chapter I'll make it up to you. It's going to be about the beach trip. Yep, the sand, the ocean and everything else under the sun! 


	18. The Beach

**_A/N:_** How long have I not updated? A year? Tsk, tsk, tsk. No excuse for that I guess.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

--

Chapter 18: The Beach

"This is the life," sighed Ino contentedly. She sipped her mango juice slowly savoring the sweet taste and enjoying the view. A mild breeze blew towards her, swinging the hammock where she lay.

"Oi."

Ino heard feet shuffling in her direction. And she knew who it was without looking up. "Shikamaru," she acknowledged.

Shikamaru leaned on one of the palm trees where the hammock was tied. He stared at the blue waves crashing against the shore then looked at Ino. "Have you finished unpacking?" he asked.

"Yeah. Where are the others?" said Ino.

"Naruto's touring them 'round the island."

"Why didn't you come with them? Your butt too heavy to move?" teased Ino and she laughed. Her laughter sounded like a thousand musical bells. To Shikamaru's ears, anyway but no way will he ever tell it to her.

Shikamaru made a face. "Probably. Why are _you_ here?"

Ino shrugged. "The sea is beckoning me." She emptied her glass with one final sip.

"I figured you're here and I thought that someone should stay with you while they're away," said Shikamaru almost absent-mindedly, "you know, since you always manage to find something to break."

Something was underlying his tone but Ino couldn't tell. She looked at Shika to defend herself but the retort died in her throat as soon as her eyes traced the muscles and abs adorning his body. Ino hitched a breath. _'Oh wow, I have forgotten how muscular his body still is even though he has always been the leanest of the five,'_ she thought admiringly. Then almost immediately, she shook her head as if to dispel the thoughts.

They caught each other's gaze but Shikamaru quickly looked away, turning his eyes unto the fluffy clouds in the sky. He cursed as he suddenly realized how the azure sky reminds him of her cheerful, blue eyes. Ino smiled.

"That was sweet of you, lazy ass."

--

"Oh, wow, it's so beautiful!" exclaimed Sakura as the group trudged on away from the beach house.

Naruto chuckled. "My father knows how to choose well. He wanted it to be perfect for my mother. You wait till we tour this whole island, Sakura-chan!"

"It's perfect, almost like paradise," Tenten agreed quietly so only Neji can hear her. There was a faint longing in her voice, and it did not escape his notice. He instinctively grazed the back of his hand briefly with hers. Surprised brown orbs looked at his white ones but he chose not to say anything.

They soon reached the part of the island which Naruto was so proud of. The white sand had extended far from the main body of the island, stretching like a thin, white snake. Clear, blue ocean waves splashed at each of its side. Farther off, one can see the silhouettes and shadows of coral reefs and fishes dancing below.

Sakura stooped down and picked up a beautiful shell which glimmered a multitude of colors when reflected by the sunlight. She pocketed it and walked slowly towards the end of the white strip of sand.

"Feels like walking on sea," Gaara spoke behind her. It was not a question but more like a statement and Sakura found herself nodding in amazement. She grinned at him and waved at the others to join them.

Sasuke saw her wave, tensed as though he was about to walk up to her, then noticed Gaara beside her. He narrowed his eyes instead and settled himself under the shade of one of the surrounding palm trees. He leaned on the rough trunk and placed his arms behind his head. Taking one final glance at Sakura, he closed his eyes and seemed to sleep.

"Eh, where's Tenten and Neji?" asked Sakura with a confused expression.

"Probably broke off from the group to spend time together," said Naruto, half shrugging.

Sakura stared at him. "They're finally a couple?"

"Um, no-no. At lea-least, not yet," Hinata piped up shyly.

"Neji just needs to shed off some of his pride," Gaara muttered. He scooped up a handful of sand with his right hand and squeezed it tightly until the grains fell back from his fist.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Like you don't need to."

The red haired sent a fast jab on Naruto's left shoulder, making Naruto yell in surprise and pain. The blonde stalked off with Hinata beside him, murmuring curses and shooting Gaara with death glares. Gaara stayed motionless and indifferent.

"You sure he won't kick you out of his island?" Sakura asked, her mouth seeming to twitch to a smile.

He looked down on Sakura who was still stooped and said, "Absolutely."

Since the two of them were busy playing with seashells and stuff, no one noticed the stern, observing eyes of the guy resting under the shade of a palm tree.

--

When they finally found Neji and Tenten sitting in another shade, the group returned at lunch time to see Ino and Shikamaru playing shogi; or in Ino's case,_ trying to play_ the Japanese version of chess. Seeing the other girls, she exhaled a loud sigh of relief and remarked, "Thank God you're here."

"Why? What's wrong?" Tenten inquired.

"We were playing shogi for hours. I nearly died."

"Always the exaggeration," grumbled Shikamaru, crossing his arms. "It was better than tanning under the sun anyway. At least, your mind works, whereas in tanning, you let the sun burn you and sizzle your brain to a mush."

"Oh ho ho. Very intellectual. Thank you for that, Mr. I-Hate-Tanning-So-I'll-Just-Fry-Ino's-Brain-By-Playing-Shogi."

Everybody snorted with suppressed laughter and left the two to bicker. The girls, led by Hinata, prepared their food since they thought it would be a good idea to let the caretakers have some days off. The guys, in turn, grilled some barbecue and seafood while fooling around.

"Let's play volleyball after this," suggested Tenten eagerly.

"Hmm, good idea," Sakura agreed. She picked up the bowl of fruit salad she was making and carried it outside, towards the hut where they decided to eat their lunch. The boys were not doing anything and Sakura could smell the aroma of barbecue, grilled fish and a variety of seafood.

"Oh, wow, Sakura-chan, that looks good," Naruto beamed. As he was speaking, the other girls arrived and joined the rest of the group. They all sat down inside the hut as the sun shone its noon rays. Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto and Shikamaru sat down on the other side while the other four settled themselves on the other side. Sakura was wedged in between Gaara and surprise, surprise, Sasuke. Ino faced Shikamaru and glared. Yep, the morning bicker hadn't finished yet.

The group ate with much gusto. Their lunch was punctuated by chattering, laughter, jokes and punches, which only means to say, that it was a very nice outdoor lunch. Tenten repeated her suggestion of playing the volleyball for the sake of the whole group to which everybody responded earnestly.

--

Sasuke removed the sando he was wearing, knowing that he would perspire like hell once they started playing volleyball. Gaara and Neji were already showing off their sculpted muscles, wearing only their shorts like Naruto. He smirked as he caught Hinata stealing bashful looks at the dobe's (although he would never admit it in front of Naruto) own well-toned body. And though he was not initially thinking about it, his gaze wandered at Sakura who was wearing a simple one-piece red swimsuit.

Her curves were perfect. Her skin, a sweet shade of caramel, was flawless. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what kind of thoughts he was entertaining. It's not like he hasn't seen a model's body before, so why the sudden attention? Ino's and Tenten's bodies were great too. Even Hinata's wasn't so bad. So why did he feel like dropping his jaw and stare at her all day long (a reaction that's very _un_-Uchiha like)?

Unknown to him, Sakura had also taken her time to judge his body while he was looking away. Rating: perfect 10. Like a great sculpture of a Greek god.

Shikamaru blew his whistle to get everybody's attention. "Okay, so the game will be best of three and blah-blah-blah, you do know how to play the volleyball, right? So it doesn't make sense to declare the rules again," he said. The rest of the group eyed him sharply. Neji, Ino, Hinata and Sasuke were teammates while Sakura, Tenten, Gaara and Naruto were the opposing team. Shikamaru volunteered to be the referee and the scorer.

"First to serve will be decided by a coin toss," Shikamaru said while holding up a silver coin, "Sasuke?"

"Heads," the Uchiha answered.

"Tails," Naruto chose cheerfully.

The coin flipped into the air and landed neatly on Shikamaru's palm. "Heads! Sasuke's team, it is," he declared.

Sasuke served the ball with a powerful force but Gaara received it effortlessly. The redhead swiftly passed it on to Tenten. Tenten set it perfectly and yelled, "Sakura!" They all watched in amazement as Sakura jumped gracefully into the air, the sun reflecting off her pink hair, and spiked the ball with unbelievable power. The ball landed on the other team's court as Ino rushed forward too late. The blonde female inwardly thanked God since she sincerely believed that the ball with that much force could _actually_ break her arm.

A whistle blew. "Score for Naruto's team," Shikamaru proclaimed. Cheers erupted on Sakura's side of the court.

"Oh, wow, that was amazing Sakura-chan!" Naruto said in an awestruck voice. Tenten was grinning ear-to-ear. Gaara ruffled her hair to show that he was proud of her. He knew she was a member of the volleyball varsity team in her own school but he still is amazed by her skills.

Sakura cannot help but beam too. She looked happily at the other team and caught Sasuke's onyx eyes instead. His expression was blank and unreadable. She continued staring at him, daring him to say anything.

"Nice going," he finally said with a small smirk. Sakura smiled with a faint blush tinting her cheeks.

--

Naruto's team won the first set as the other members were all fired up by Sakura's excellent performance. They were a formidable team: working together in harmony.

But Sasuke's team was set on revenge too. They wouldn't let the other team win again, especially, Sasuke thought, a team with the dobe as a leader. They employed all kinds of techniques and tricks. Sakura was even wowed by their energy and determination. Sasuke's team won the second set.

"It all comes to this," Shikamaru said. They were already playing the third set and the score was a tie. Everybody was tense, excited. Naruto was grinning like a maniac.

Sasuke crouched slightly as Sakura positioned herself to serve the ball. He knew now what a powerhouse Sakura could be once fired up. She flashed him a bright smile causing him a _very slight_ distraction. But he quickly trained his eyes towards the ball as it was hit ferociously and rose up into the air, towards their court, towards him.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry Sasuke!"

Everybody rushed forward to the Uchiha who was kneeling down and touching his bruised left eye. Sakura held unto his shoulders and tried to help him stand up, all the while muttering apologies profusely. Sasuke was left in a daze as the girls fussed over him and the other boys whistled something about how he now resembled half a panda. Or, as Naruto added so thoughtfully, like half of Gaara.

He held up his hand and every one was silenced. "I just need cold compress." He turned on his heel and marched off, with Sakura on his trail. The rest looked at each other.

After a long silence, Shikamaru shrugged half-amusedly, half-solemnly, "Well, Neji's team sure got beaten in the wink of an eye."

--

"Here you go," said Sakura anxiously as she handed the cold towel to Sasuke. Sasuke took it without saying anything and placed it to his throbbing eye. Almost immediately, the pain lessened to a dull ache. He sighed. Who knew she would be the _only one_ to give him a black eye?

"I'm so sor-"

"You're annoying."

Immediately, her anxiousness turned to anger. "What is your problem? I am trying to apologize here and you say something like that?" Sakura fumed.

Sasuke glared. "That doesn't sound like an apology."

"You don't seem to want it anyway," retorted Sakura, crossing her arms like some form of defiance.

"I already heard like a hundred 'sorry's' from you."

"Meaning?"

"One of them was already accepted."

A short silence fell over them as the green-eyed female absorbed the full meaning of the statement. Sakura shifted on the chair beside him. "Hm, at least you look more like Gaara-Panda," she remarked a little more cheerfully.

Sasuke sweat-dropped. "Gaara-Panda? Is this supposed to be some form of consolation?"

"I do owe you now."

"Well," sighed Sasuke, "you're right about that." He moved the towel a bit to a more soothing position. Because of this, Sakura caught a glimpse of Sasuke's black eye. _'Ow. That must have hurt a lot.'_ She winced as she remembered that it was she who gave him this great remembrance. _'Now he won't ever forget me as long as he lives.'_ The two grew quiet again for a while. They heard the others having fun outside, probably playing Frisbee or else teasing the dobe.

"Pinky, where do you plan to stay now?"

Sakura looked up to him, startled by this odd question, by the renewed use of her nickname and most of all, his behavior. From what she has observed so far, the Uchiha wasn't the type to be so inquisitive about people's business unless it concerns him. Maybe the ball hit him somewhere other than his eye?

"Um, I have no idea what you are talking about, _Preppie_."

He remained unfazed by this and simply continued to stare at her bright green orbs. Sakura tried averting her eyes but failed miserably. '_Eh? What does he mean? And God, even with only one eye he still makes me feel like I'm being x-rayed,' _she said to herself.

"Aa. I'm sure you know about this, Pinky. The one about Gaara leaving."

--

**A/N:** Sasuke got a black eye! :D Next chapter will still have the beach as the setting.

I'm sorry about this super, duper late chapter guys. I had a serious major writer's block and I can't access the computer as easily as before. Some of you may even have forgotten what this story is about. My fault.

It's been a long while since I received a review. _(wink, wink with a big expectant grin)_


End file.
